The ghosts that we knew
by hayj
Summary: Carolyn and Riddick take turns rescuing each other, that is, when Riddick isn't busy running away. Rated M for language only.
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer- All but one chapter intro comes from the Mumford and Sons new album Babel. I do not own that, them or anything related to Riddick, Fry, the Grimms or their creators. But I sure do appreciate the creative push***

* * *

*a.n. I'll be completely honest. I can't decide if I hate this story or not. I really haven't had negative feelings like this towards something I've written since "Only Fools." There are only two chapters that I truly love out of the whole mess. I'll leave it up to you to figure out which they are. I'll be leaving *a.n.* on certain chapters throughout. I will say upfront that there are no sex scenes as I was just too disgusted by the entire mess to deal with them.*

* * *

**~The Ghosts That We Knew~**

**Where are you now?  
Where are you now?  
Do you ever think of me  
in the quiet, in the crowd?  
**

**Chapter 1**

"Hello, Carolyn."

"I knew you'd be coming by today." Carolyn said as the door to the shed opened, letting in a burst of light.

"You should have stopped by the last time you were in town."

Carolyn shook her head, "If I did, I'd have to listen to you tell me one more time that it wasn't my fault."

"Well today, especially today, you get to hear it again. There was nothing you could have done. You were in _Cryo_ just as the rest of us were. It's not your fault that the ship crashed and it's not your fault that they left. You did everything right."

"If I did everything right, your boys would still be alive, Jack wouldn't be locked up and Riddick wouldn't have disappeared off the face of the Universe. You can't actually believe that none of it was my fault."

"Yes. Yes, I do."

"I'm not sure if I wished you actually meant it or that it was actually true."

"We need to talk, Carolyn."

Sighing, Carolyn nodded and hung the tack in her hands up on its peg leading the way into the harsh sunlight.

* * *

As they entered Carolyn's small house, Imam shut the door behind them as she headed to the kitchen. He was happy to see her of course, but with her, as it was with him, it always brought up a mixed bag of emotions and memories.

"You look well," he said entering the room struggling for a way to start the conversation.

Carolyn snorted as she set two cups of tea on the table. "Let's not kid each other, Imam. There's only one thing that would bring you out here to talk. Or should I say person." She replied plopping down in her chair taking a sip from her cup.

"You've heard of the trouble?"

"The Necromongers? Yes, that's all I've heard about the last few times I've gone into town."

"And have you also heard about the Elemental Envoy that is here to help us."

"No, can't say as I have." Carolyn said resting her arms on the table.

"She has told us her theory about what could stop this race of killers."

"Do tell."

"It was prophesied that a male child born to a race of people called Furyans would bring about the destruction of their leader, The Lord Marshal. However, when the Lord Marshal learned of this prophecy some thirty years ago he ordered every male child on the planet of Furya to be killed, going so far as to strangle some with their birth cords. It came to be known as 'The Great Infanticide'."

"My God, Imam. That's horrible."

Imam nodded. "On the planet, do you remember when I prayed with you and Jack? Just before going through the valley?"

"Yes, I remember," Carolyn answered barely above a whisper.

"Afterwards, I went to pray with…." Imam broke off at the look upon her face. "I went to him, and Carolyn, he told me a story that to this day still haunts me."

"Well, he does excel at being a ghost now, doesn't he," she said pushing away from the table, her chair screeching tiredly across the floor, to look outside the window.

Imam continued on ignoring her outburst. "While telling me the various reasons why he hated God, he happened to mention that he was found in a trash bin with his cord still wrapped around his neck." Carolyn glanced at him with a horrified look upon her face.

"You knew nothing of this?" Imam questioned.

"No, nothing." She replied internally tormented by the picture that had been painted in her head. "Wait. You don't think he's one of these Furyans do you?"

Imam tilted his head as his eyebrows rose. "I don't know what to think, Carolyn. I only know I must do something to try and save our home."

Carolyn eyed him warily. "What have you done?"

"I simply told Aereon, what Riddick told me."

"Uh huh," Carolyn said. "And then what."

"You have to understand how desperate we are, Carolyn."

"You know, Imam, the last time I looked I lived here as well. Now tell me."

"She hired a bounty hunter to find him."

"SHE DID WHAT?" Carolyn exploded, hopping up from her seat. "Do you know what's going to happen if he's found or if he finds out it was you?"

"I know, I know," he said waving his hands in a placating manner. "That's why I did not give them all the information I had."

"What information?" Carolyn asked narrowing her eyes.

"Where he is at."

"You know where he's at. Where he's been this entire time?" Carolyn asked with a hitch in her voice.

"I know where he was going when he left us. If he is still there, I do not know."

"I should kill you myself and save him the trouble," she hissed at him. "Just what do the two of you hope to accomplish by bringing him here. He's not going to help us even if he is this great prophesied Furyan."

"We have to try Carolyn. We have too."

Shaking her head, she closed her eyes. "How much of lead do they have on me?"

"Two days."


	2. Chapter 2

**The ghosts that we knew**

**Chapter 2**

_**~Two days earlier. ~**_

Reno Raines watched with interest as the universal denomination they had been given up front for the job was counted and divvied up. Flanked by two of his regular men, Rally and Wessel, he shoved an elbow in Wessel's side as the man leaned forward to grab a stack of money. Raines was in control and determined to keep it that way.

"Since you're in such a hurry, Wessel why don't you go get the rest of the men?"

"Yeah, whatever," came the sullen reply as Wessel eyed the money greedily one last time before doing what he was told.

By the time he returned the money had been packed up in duffle bags and was being thrown to each man in the room.

"Where's my ship, Wessel?"

"We'll be ready to go in 10 minutes, Boss."

"Who we going after, Raines? Wessel here wouldn't tell us."

Raines grinned as he lit up a smoke. "We are going after none other than Richard B. Riddick himself."

The other men in the room whistled as they looked back and forth at each other.

"What you're holding there is just the down payment and I've got some solid leads."

"Yeah, Boss, but Riddick? Not only is the man deadly but he's also escaped from every prison in the system. You heard what happened to Tombs and _both_ his crews."

Smoke escaped Raines nose as he approached Vincent. "In or out, which is it gonna be?"

Looking around at the other men, Vincent finally broke. "In."

Raines laughed, slapping him on the back. "Excellent. Let's go catch a killer, boys!"


	3. Chapter 3

**The ghosts that we knew**

**Chapter 3**

**~Now I'll be bold**

**As well as strong**

**And use my head**

**Along side my heart**

**Raise my hands**

**Paint my spirit gold**

**Bow my head**

**Feel my heart slow~**

Carolyn's small craft was immediately buffeted by high winds and flying snow as she entered the atmosphere of UV-6, her visibility near zero. She struggled hard with the controls, cursing under her breath the entire time. The best she could do now was to simply look for a safe place to land, which was few and far between according to her instruments. The whole damn planet was made up of ridges with hardly a solid piece of land anywhere. Frustrated beyond belief, she continued to fight with the ship.

* * *

Not far away, Riddick could hear the sound of a small craft while out hunting. He leaned into a crevasse as the craft came near not knowing or really caring who or what was on board. Gathering up his catch of the day he headed towards home as the sound of the craft faded into the distance.

Lying on the bed in his "home," Riddick slipped a picture out of his pocket. Taking a long look, he brushed the photo with his thumb before tucking it back into its place.

A sound, muffled in the wind, far-off, but audible, drew him back to the present. Dressing, he walked outside alert, seeing nothing in the murk of the storm, but he didn't have to see to know where and what made the noise.

* * *

As the ship leveled off, Carolyn cursed again, knowing she was still in trouble. She knew better than to bring a hop ship, but there just hadn't been time to do much else.

The ship was just barely skirting the mountaintops, still being battered by storm winds, so giving up on finding an entirely solid surface she finally just aimed for what looked to be the flattest piece of ground she could find. Only when she hit the ground it wasn't that level causing the unstable craft to go skidding on the icy surface.

Carolyn held her breath as the craft careened down the slope at an angle catching on the uneven ridges, which spun her around and tilted the ship causing a wing to be ripped off the tiny craft. Carolyn rode the controls, just like she did the last time she was in a crashing ship, out of habit. Nothing she did would matter now.

The ship was only gaining speed as it dipped precariously in the other direction, the ridges shearing off the other wing as the craft tumbled end over end, slamming into the side of a mountain. Nothing moved inside the craft.

* * *

Reaching the crash site, Riddick stayed hidden for several minutes watching over the area. Not seeing any movement he carefully maneuvered through the ridges to the solid ground encircling the mountain that the ship had came to rest against. Busting out the front glass panels he could see the pilot still strapped into his chair which had broken loose and been thrown into the back of the small craft.

Reaching out to check he could feel a pulse under his fingertips. Flipping the chair over he stumbled, backing away from the ghost in front of him. Composing himself, he quickly went through the ship nabbing the first aid kit and what little food he could find.

Un-strapping her from the chair, he took off one of his many layers securing it to the unconscious woman. Throwing her over his shoulder he tucked a thin survival blanket over her and gathering his pack headed back out the way he came.

* * *

Dropping Carolyn onto his bed, Riddick divested them both of their snow-covered outerwear, covering her cold body with the furs laying on it, before starting a fire.

Pulling out the first aid kit, he opened a few antiseptic pads and butterfly bandages as he attended to the gash on her temple. Wiping the rest of the blood off of her face he lingered for a moment, his thoughts wondering, before flipping the furs back looking for any other injuries besides the drop in her core body temperature.

Cleaning up some minor cuts and scrapes on her arms, the only other thing of concern was a slightly swollen ankle. Taking her boots off he had begun to bind it when he heard her voice.

"Richard?"

It was weak and gruff but still the same.

And it was the first time he'd heard his name in years.

Briskly tying off the wrap on her ankle, he slid around to face her. "You still suck at landing."

Carolyn smiled weakly with a slight shrug to her shoulders as she began to shiver uncontrollably. "Always seems to go badly when I try to rescue you."

Riddick frowned at this reminder, before toeing his boots off and crawling under the furs with her. She immediately sought out his warmth, burrowing into him as he drew the covers up over her. "And just what are you trying to rescue me from this time, Carolyn?"

"Mercs." She replied through chattering teeth as she snaked a cold hand up under his shirts.

Pushing her away he pulled his shirt off before pulling her back, her cold cheeks resting on his chest as her arms and legs snaked around him, causing her to cry out from her tender ankle before settling down.

"Mercs, huh?"

She nodded her head from where it was buried in his neck, nearly smothered by his beard. "Had to warn you, bounty on your head, Mercs coming."

She felt him tense up under her, "How soon?"

"Don't know. Had a three day lead when I left."

He relaxed and she started breathing again. "Get some sleep," he told her as he wrapped her up in his body. "Nothing we can do about it till they get here."

* * *

Carolyn woke up wonderfully toasty. When she went to stretch she realized there was a hand stroking up and down her side, running over her scars. Smiling, she rolled over before screaming and scrambling back into the wall behind her, whimpering as the pain in her ankle flared in protest.

"It's not that I'm not happy to see you, Carolyn, but I kind of wish you hadn't come. I was just getting used to the quiet." He said with a smirk as he sat up exposing his bare chest.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Carolyn crawled over next to him touching his jaw where his beard started and then reached up to brush a strand of hair back away from his face looking into his eyes. As she leaned into kiss him, he grabbed her waist pulling her onto his lap. Leaning back to look at him again she bit her lip waiting to see if she was going to be accepted or not. Gripping her shoulders he drew her near, his tongue dancing over her pinched lip. Moaning, she gave him access further into her mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

**The ghosts that we knew**

**Chapter 4**

**~But a brush with the Devil can clear your mind**

**and strengthen your spine~**

From on top of the large ship, Wessel stood looking over the frozen ground with a pair of heat seeking binoculars, trying to determine where the footprints on the ground came from or led to.

Raines had ordered them to land near the wreckage of a hopper. Something had obviously happened once the ship hit atmo to cause the pilot to lose control so severely that he had crashed. However, the pilot was no longer in the craft and it appeared as though one set of footprints had approached it and then left. So where was the pilot?

He radioed to Raines. "I can't tell heads or tells from nothing up here. Don't know when this happened but it happened long enough ago for the trail to go cold. We're gonna need to do this the old fashioned way."

"Get your ass down here," Raines voice crackled in his ear.

By the time Wessel got down to the ground, Raines was not happy. "Suck it up and let's go!" he heard the man hollering over the wind at the rest of the men on the ground, which were clearly not relishing the idea of venturing out into the elements. "Can you track in this weather?" Raines asked.

"I can track it." Wessel replied confidently.

"You better or it'll be your head."

* * *

Carolyn was rewrapping her ankle as Riddick, using a knife, fashioned together a poncho for her out of one of the survival blankets and a fur. Motioning for her to stand, he tied her into the silly thing causing her to giggle. He looked up at her menacingly, she smiled back sweetly.

He simply growled and continued with his work turning her between his knees as he tied up the other side and strapped fur leggings onto her. Slipping a pair of large gloves on her, he tied those around her wrists. "You have winter gear in the hopper?"

She nodded. "In one of the upper compartments, if we can get to it."

"Let me grab a pack and we'll be ready to go."

Hitting the latch on the shell of the skiff, Carolyn opened the door as she tugged up her hood. Seeing something strange on the ground she took a step outside, looking down as she turned in a circle. Coming to a stop facing the doorway she looked up to see Riddick raising his hands just as something poked her in the back.

"Mercs?" she asked keeping her eyes on him.

"Mercs."

Hustling Carolyn back inside the small skiff, she latched onto the back of Riddick's furs as Raines strutted inside after her.

"Richard B. Riddick. Such a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Should I know you? I've been out of circulation the last few years."

Raines nodded at one of his men to search Riddick, standing back as the pack was taken out of his hands and the various knives stashed on his person removed.

"Search the woman," Raines instructed before turning back to Riddick. "No, no reason for you to know me. I'm just the one who'll be hauling your bounty jumping ass in to collect the reward."

Riddick paused for a moment turning his head to the side where the Merc searching Carolyn was now crowding her.

"Everything ok back there?" He asked grabbing Carolyn's arm, pulling her up beside him.

"Kovacs, get over here. I said to search her. Not molest her." Raines berated the man slapping him upside the head even as he pushed him towards the door.

"Although she is mighty pretty," he said reaching a hand out as Carolyn took a step back and Riddick growled. "But, we do have other things to worry about first." He said letting his hand fall back to his side. "Storm's headed back in and we've a bit of a distance to cover. So let's get this little expedition started, shall we?"

After a few seconds of no one moving, Raines swung out his arm holding it out towards the open door. "After you, please."

Eyeing the man for another moment, Riddick grabbed a hold of Carolyn's arm once again and followed her out of the skiff. Stopping just a bit apart from the other men, Riddick checked the ties on her outerwear. "Stay on my six at all times," he said near her ear as he made to adjust her hood. Pulling back to look at her he watched as she acknowledged him with slight nod of her head.

Leading the "expedition," Riddick wanted to stay on solid ground as long as possible. The storm was moving in and they would be exposed on the ridges as soon as they hit them and until the storm hit with full force it was too dangerous to make a break for it with Carolyn in tow. To be honest he had considered leaving her behind until Raines made it perfectly clear what would happen to her if he weren't around and that wasn't happening. Period. The path he had chosen out of his valley was steep but passable and prone to avalanches.

A noise behind him caught his attention and he shot his arm out catching Carolyn as her feet threatened to go out from under her, pulling her up against him. She leaned her forehead against his chest, breathing heavily as he brought up his hand to rest lightly against the back of her neck.

"You don't have to do this Riddick. You know these mountains better than they do. If you can get ahead..."

"Can't climb faster than they can shoot, Carolyn."

"We've got to think of something. We can't let them get you on that ship."

"Let's go." He said eyeing the men moving up quickly on their position.

Not able to catch up with or get Riddick's attention with his own men struggling, Raines was quickly losing control of the situation. Pulling out his weapon he let loose a shot above and in front of Riddick's head causing Carolyn to scream as she fell to her knees. Riddick turned, smiling at Raines before picking Carolyn up and ducking under an outcropping even as he pressed them against the side of the mountain. Not comprehending at first Raines finally heard the rumbling.

"AVALANCHE!" He screamed before following Riddick's example and hugging the mountain.

Snow and ice swept down the mountain side towards their narrow passageway easily sweeping away a screaming Kovacs, his weapon firing uselessly as he was swallowed by the explosion of white.

The avalanche ended as suddenly as it began, the rumbling dying down only leaving the sound of the wind to take its place. Riddick shook like a dog to rid the snow off of him as he gently pried Carolyn's hands off of his furs. Bushing his knuckles across her cheek he tilted her chin up so that he could see her face. "Breathe, Carolyn."

Slowly nodding her head she opened her eyes, the blue standing out so clearly against the white of the snow.


	5. Chapter 5

**The ghosts that we knew**

**Chapter 5**

_**~I NEED A PLACE TO REST MY HEAD  
I'VE LOOKED NORTH AND SOUTH, EAST AND WEST  
SLEPT IN THE MOST COMFORTABLE BED  
WITHOUT YOU HERE I CAN'T GET ANY REST ~**_

He watched as she pursed her lips together turning to look towards Raines coming closer, his gun aimed at them, the rest of his men still climbing their way out of mounds of snow.

Knowing this is would be the best chance they had, Riddick twisted, throwing a leg out, causing Raines to fall flat on his back, skidding backwards down the ledge.

Grabbing Carolyn's hand, Riddick started running as an automatic weapon let loose behind them.

"Come on, Carolyn!" Riddick bellowed over the wind and snow.

"Where?" she screamed back just as he jumped into the snow caving it in, falling into a crack on the outer edges of the fingerprints. "Riddick!" she screamed dropping to her knees, only to see him standing below her in some kind of tunnel.

He glowered up at her impatiently. "Today, Carolyn!"

Carolyn hesitated looking at the distance between the two of them, but the sound of gunfire behind her provided motivation to drop down confident that Riddick would catch her, which he did, setting her on her feet once again, pulling her along behind him as Raines began to fire into the tunnel causing bullets to ricochet around them. Riddick slammed Carolyn up against a wall, once again covering her body with his. Mercifully, as far as Carolyn was concerned, the firing finally stopped.

Sending Wessel down into the tunnel first, Raines watched as he went tumbling straight through with a scream. The tunnel was simply snow upon more fingerprints.

**C**arolyn watched horrified as Riddick started propelling her forward once again leading her through the quickly narrowing tunnel.

"This way, walk exactly where I do."

Slightly panicked, Carolyn looked up at him.

"I'll get us back up top soon."

Terrified, she simply squeezed his hand.

A pissed Raines stood on the ridge above them hollering for another of his men.

A few moments later, Riddick moved Carolyn over toward the wall bracing himself over her once again.

"Not again!" he heard her cry out in frustration and fear just as the first round of snow and rock tumbled upon them.

Riddick glanced up as the noise level increased and cursed under his breath. The tunnel behind them was filling in quickly, but even as it slowed and the noise died down he was swept a few feet down the tunnel as Carolyn was quickly buried in the hollow niche where he had placed her. Scrambling his way backwards, he started to dig with his fur-covered hands uncovering her hair, as one of her hands punched through the snow. Getting her uncovered to her shoulders he was able to pull her the rest of the way out.

She tumbled into his arms.

"We have got to get to that ship." She gasped shaking as much from fear as the cold.

"I know. Come on. We're all most out." Riddick said helping her to her feet. They moved forward cautiously, as Carolyn, following in his footsteps just as before, nearly cried with joy when she saw a hole leading to the surface.

Just as they reached the opening an explosion shook the ground, the rumble of the approaching snow unmistakable. "You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Carolyn wailed.

"Move!" Riddick yelled grabbing her hand.

Carolyn didn't have to be told twice. Being buried alive once was more than enough. They moved out onto the ridges, exposed as they attempted to out run the newest round of advancing snow.

Ducking behind a freestanding rock formation out on the open ridge plane, Carolyn clung to Riddick as the snow diverted around them. Letting Carolyn catch her breath, they stayed put for a few minutes as Riddick listened for any of the men following them.

"Just a little bit further, Carolyn. Are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready."

Riddick looked her over sharply and with a nod of his head they left the cover of their rocks and headed out onto the open ridges. The wind and snow were up and Riddick hoped it would help them, because with Carolyn's shorter legs and injured ankle it was taking longer than he had planned.

Taking cover behind her wrecked hopper, Riddick watched and waited as Carolyn huddled in a ball trying to stay warm. She eventually broke the silence. "The entire five years. Here on this planet, all alone?"

"I had to stay away. I had no choice. There'll always be somebody after me." He responded grimly casting a glance in her direction.

"How much longer?" She asked changing a subject that she realized she simply couldn't deal with right now, her teeth chattering.

"Can you get that ship off the ground?" he asked.

Carolyn nodded. "As you well know it's not the take off or the flying that I have problems with."

"You get us off the ground and I'll handle the landing."

"Deal." She responded.

As the guard stationed outside of the ship moved to the far side, Riddick once again grabbed Carolyn's hand leaping from ridge to ridge to cross the short distance to the Merc vessel. Carolyn's body ached and her chest burned as she stood there holding onto Riddicks hand that was clamped over her mouth to keep her quiet.

"Get ready," he said his warm breath hitting her cheek. "As soon as I get the ramp down, you get this ship off the ground. Understood?"

Carolyn nodded her head, ready to have this whole adventure behind her.

Letting go of her, Riddick eased around her body waiting for the Merc to return to their side of the ship, sliding up behind him wrapping the mans head in his arms.

"Open the hatch" Riddick growled. He watched as the man punched in the code. The ramp slowly lowered onto the ground.

"Carolyn! Get on board!"

Carolyn need no more urging than that, moving around them, propelling herself up the ramp before coming to an abrupt halt as a gun suddenly appeared at the side of her head. She heard Riddick's feet hit the floor as he yelled her name swiftly making his way to her, throwing himself at the man with the gun.

"Get us off the ground now!" she heard him say as she scrambled towards the cockpit trying to stay out of the way of the struggling men. Lifting off, she heard the ramp close and felt his presence next to her as she punched in the coordinates for New Mecca.

Home.

Finally.


	6. Chapter 6

**The ghosts that we knew**

**~And I won't hear you cry when I'm gone**

**I won't know if I'm doing you wrong~**

**Chapter 6**

_**Weeks later…**_

Carolyn slumped down in a chair as he managed to lose the fighter following them.

"Where are we going, Riddick?"

"I'm taking you home. Then I'll deal with Imam."

"Take me with you."

Riddick looked over his shoulder at her before turning his attention back to piloting the ship.

"Please, Riddick."

"He never should have brought you into this."

"But he did."

"No!" Riddick growled loudly, it coming across as a roar in the small space.

"Riddick," Carolyn said softly, placing her hands upon his shoulders, "He has a wife and child, now. Please don't hurt him."

Tilting his head to the side, Riddick stilled for a moment, feeling the slight weight of her hands on his shoulders, the warmth of her breath against his skin. "Then he should understand my anger."

"Riddick," she soothed, running her hands down his arms.

"I'll try," he ground out, causing her to lean down to place a kiss upon his cheek before moving to the co-pilots station, tapping in the coordinates to her home.

"Just put her down here," she said pointing the spot out to him on the screen. "With all the trouble in town, I doubt if anyone will come looking for it and if they do I can play dumb."

He nodded and the rest of the trip was made in silence.

* * *

"Come to the house, I have some clothes you can change into and you'll need a ride."

Riddick stood looking at the small two-story house before taking the hand she held out to him. "It's just a house. I promise it won't bite." She said playfully bumping his shoulder leading him inside. Latching the door behind them she led the way upstairs to her room.

Digging through her closet she emerged with a cry of triumph. "I knew I had these buried back there somewhere," she said with a smile. "Clothes you left behind. Last time."

Laying them on the bed she turned back to the closet and took out a long, dark, hooded cloak. "I'll go and get your ride to town ready."

As she moved towards the door, Riddick's hand shot out and caught her arm, pulling her to his side.

Carolyn looked up and smiled. "I'll see you downstairs.'

He gave her a brief nod and watched her go before turning back to the clothes in front of him.

He found her a bit later up to her elbows in the engine of a transport out front, watching as she hauled back and kicked the thing causing it to start. "Piece of…." He heard her muttering under her breath as she turned towards him. "She's always a bit temperamental when she's been left alone for a while," she said with a wink. "She'll get you to town though." Wiping her hands off on a rag, she pulled out a piece of paper handing it to him. "Directions to Imam's. Can't have you running around the city getting caught."

He tucked the paper into a pocket before reaching out and squeezing her neck lightly.

Watching him go till she could no longer see him, Carolyn let herself back in the house. Walking up the stairs she undressed, throwing her clothes in the same pile as his, before padding over to her bathroom. Climbing in the shower, she let the tears slip down her face. It was easier to convince herself that it didn't hurt as much as it actually did.

* * *

Tossing their clothes into her laundry room, she scraped together a meal out of the things in her cupboard before heading back upstairs to dress. She was antsy, wanting to get out of the house now that the sun had set. Pulling on her boots, she grabbed a jacket out of the hall closet slipping it on. She was stunned when the ground beneath her suddenly started to shake. Running out the door she looked back towards the city, staring with an open mouth at the monstrosity standing against the night sky. Crying out in surprise, she ducked back in the house when a fighter ship crashed nearby bursting into flames.

They had to get off this planet now. She could only hope that Riddick would appear with Imam and his family in tow, so the best place for her to wait would be the merc ship. Lighting a few oil lamps as the power was out; she grabbed a bag from her hall closet and headed up stairs. She was stuffing it full of clothes when a noise caught her attention. Turning, she discovered two men standing in the door way to her bedroom.

One had hair as dark as the other's was light. Both were big and both had shined eyes. "Can I help you?" she asked them trying to ignore the quiver she heard in her voice.

"The Furyan. Where is he?"

Caroline's eyes flitted back and forth between the two. "The who?" she asked taking a step back as the dark-haired man took a step forward.

"The man who was here earlier. The one that you arrived with."

Carolyn took another step back. There was no way anyone knew exactly who was on the ship today. "And I'm sorry, you are…?"

"Friends." The light-haired man said.

"Right." Carolyn answered realizing that they had her backed into a corner.

"We don't have time for this." The light-haired one said.

"Agreed." Replied the other.

As the blonde moved towards the door, the other grabbed her arm. In her struggles, Caroline knocked the oil lamp over on the floor, her bedding instantly catching fire.

She was drug out the room and down the stairs, watching in horror as her house went up in flames.

Realizing they were taking her towards the merc ship, Carolyn ripped off her necklace letting it fall on to the dirt packed ground leading away from her home, leaving a trail of initials like breadcrumbs, barely managing to hold onto the R. She only hoped someone would find the clues and realize what had happened to her.

Securing her on board the ship, the men and their crew prepared for immediate take off.

"Who are you?" Carolyn demanded of the dark-haired man.

"We represent a party that wants The Furyan."

"Riddick?" Carolyn asked. "If you want Riddick, then what are you doing with me?"

"He will be back for you as soon as he finishes the task he has set for himself."

Carolyn snorted. "I don't know where you got your information from but I can assure you that Riddick will not be back for me. He spent five years on a frozen dung heap trying to stay away from me. I'm nothing more than a warm body to him."

"For your sake you should probably hope differently."


	7. Chapter 7

**The ghosts that we knew**

**Chapter 7**

**~So watch the world tear us apart**

**A stoic mind and bleeding heart~**

Carolyn came awake with a yawn and a stretch, clutching a pillow to her before opening her eyes.

This did not look familiar.

Sitting up in the unfamiliar bed, her eyes skittered across the room seeking a place to land.

They fell upon a woman standing in front of the open window in her room.

The woman was statuesque in her build. Thicker than was probably socially acceptable but it looked good on her. Her hair was worn in the same style as the men that had taken her, braided back away from her face and then falling down her back. As she turned towards her, Carolyn could see that she was older than what she appeared and her eyes were shined as well.

Climbing out of the bed, Carolyn walked to the end of it keeping a hand on one of its columns. She lifted her chin, causing the woman in front of her to chuckle.

"Carolyn Fry Riddick. How are you feeling?" The woman asked.

"Where am I?" Carolyn shot back not in the mood for pleasantries or the head games that these people were obviously fond of.

"The planet we are on is called Furya. It is my home and it shall be your home for the foreseeable future."

"And just why is that? I'm a medically discharge docking officer that receives a small pension. I am, for lack of a better phrase, completely worthless to you."

The woman continued to smile at her in a way that was slightly creeping Carolyn out. "You may be monetarily broke, but I assure you, you are quite valuable to certain people."

"Should you need anything," the woman continued moving towards the door, "simply knock. I'll be back soon with more visitors."

As the woman opened the door, Carolyn moved from her perch. "Who are you? What do you want from me?"

"I want my son, Carolyn, and you're going to help me get him."

"I don't understand. Who's your son?"

The woman simply smiled and closed the door behind her.

Carolyn sunk down on the end of the bed. "Oh, Riddick, this is so not good."

On the other side of the door, Bellona of Riddick smirked as she heard Carolyn's muttered sentiment. Nodding to the guard she walked away with her hands laced behind her back.

* * *

Riddick was pissed. You wouldn't know it by looking at him but Vaako had enough self-preservation left flowing in his veins to stay a healthy distance away from the man.

He had been like this since Vaako had returned from the cursory task Riddick had sent him on. You could hear the arms on the throne crack from where Riddick squeezed as Vaako relayed what he had found.

Now, Vaako was on his way back to the scene, this time with the newest Lord Marshall and a tracking team in tow.

Riddick's mouth turned into a tight line as he saw the house burnt to the ground. He refused to believe that she had been inside when it had happened and began to wander through the ashes of her home looking for any sign, any indication that she had been here.

One of the soldiers that Vaako had spread out to search the property raised an alarm having found something. Vaako was kneeling and looking when Riddick arrived by his side.

"What is it?"

"Tracks. Jewelry."

"Jewelry?"

Vaako stood up walking back up to the edge of the yard. "Some type of chain here," he pointed before walking down past where he had been, kneeling. "Some type of adornments here, dropped one at a time, leaving a trail."

"And is this only trail we can find?" Riddick snapped at the man.

Not before giving Riddick a look, Vakko turned to a lensor as Riddick knelt down to look at the letter in the dirt.

J. Jack. A few yards away was an I and even further away was a C. Walking back to the chain he started over still not finding what he was looking for. Picking up his pace, he scoured the ground as he made his way to where they had left the Merc ship.

It was obvious that another ship had landed here and in the middle of a confusion of footsteps was what he was looking for. A slightly larger letter than the rest, he picked up the R blowing the dust off; his memory going back to the vision of Carolyn wearing it on UV-6, the chain and letters swaying between her breasts as she set astride him, her head thrown back in pleasure, before placing it into his pocket with the rest. His head whipped around at a noise behind him and he waited for Vaako to approach.

"We found a trail. It leads off world a fair distance away."

"Then what are we doing standing around here?" Riddick asked turning on his heel leaving Vaako behind.


	8. Chapter 8

**The ghosts that we knew**

**Chapter 7-2**

_**~So crawl on my belly till the sun goes down**_

_**I'll never wear your broken crown**_

_**Now in this twilight, how dare you speak of grace?**_

_**But in this twilight, our choices seal our fate~**_

Carolyn Fry stood in her room, staring out the window at the bleak landscape covered in graves, a washed out sun doing it's best to illuminate the planet.

To this day, it still reminded her of the stories she had heard of post-apocalyptic worlds. But, she supposed, it was to be expected. The Necromongers had nearly decimated the planet along with its people, but thanks to the Furyan's sheer ruthlessness and blood lust they hadn't gone down easily.

Like Riddick, this entire race was more animal than man and being around them reminded her in aching detail how much she'd never wanted a man like Riddick till she'd had a taste of him. She'd want him always.

She had to chuckle to herself though. Riddick would probably be pissed to know that he was a walk in the park compared to these people. At least he had his own moral code she sighed, thinking back to another lifetime that included a girl named Jack and a drug addicted Merc.

Not these people. She had seen abhorrent things in the time she had been here, done deplorable things in the name of survival, had horrific things done to her all in the name of punishing Riddick.

She was the closest they had been to having their pound of flesh. But, as far as Carolyn was concerned they had taken their pound of flesh and then some as they forced their Furyan attributes upon her. Fucking Furyan's and their fucking head games.

Months now, with no hope, no promise of salvation.

She had learned to show no emotion outside of this room. Showing emotion was bad, very bad. They used it to twist and turn her inside out till they had shattered her self-control, not happy till they had her crashing to her knees in front of them, begging and pleading with her very soul for it to stop.

She knew their history well, knew their traditions well. Knew everything that had happened to these people from the day of Riddick's birth to the present. Had been shown mental image after mental image till her brain was twisted into thinking it had happened to her. Knew of their hatred of him, for him. How they blamed him, and in their warped way of thinking, her, for the destruction brought down upon their heads by the prediction of an Elemental.

She had seen several from the Elemental race tortured since her arrival. Been made to watch, sometimes actually take part. To not, meant instant death. These people were sadistically twisted and none more so than Riddick's own mother, Bellona.

Carolyn hated the woman. Hoped that she burned in the fiery bowels of whatever hell she went to. The woman was pure evil and wanted nothing more than to see her own son crushed to pieces in front of her.

With a sigh, Carolyn planned her own demise even as her guard led her out among the graves. They had placed a cushioned chair next to this particular grave for her to sit in, and they made her sit by it every day, rain or gloom. The two speeds this planet seemed to have.

The planet itself wasn't as dead as she had once thought looking out her window. Tall grasses waved between the headstones, birds hovered in the sparsely covered trees that still stood. They had dumped her that first day on the ground in front of his empty grave causing her to stagger through countless premonitions of both their deaths. Sitting here day after day she realized that they didn't know Riddick. Neither did she for that matter.

It was time for both herself and these people to understand that Riddick wasn't coming for her, would never come for her and to end this game that they were all playing

She sat there covered in the rain and ashes of this planet and its people, leaving her fingerprints everywhere. It seemed as though her very soul was being slashed to the core as these people, she could never think of them as Riddick's people, attempted to cover her in their own sins.

Thinking that this was a fit and proper place to end things, Carolyn slipped out of the chair she was in and crawled upon the ground till she was leaning up against the gravestone. Pulling the knife she had managed to steal out of her boot, she sat tracing the letters of his name with her fingers for a moment.

She had no sooner brought the knife to her wrist before Raynor swooped down out of nowhere, wrapping a hand around her throat even as he jerked her up against him knocking the knife out of her hand.

Carolyn cried out in anger.

"I think I shall ask my mother if I can finally have you," he said next to her ear, his breath sending goose bumps along her skin even as his fingers dug into the tender flesh on her neck

Carolyn gritted her teeth, turning her head away from him only to watch as Bellona and Bhaltair appeared as well.

"It seems my dear," Bellona addressed her, "that Riddick is even more treasonous than we first thought. It appears as though he's actually in collusion with the very horde that he betrayed our race to as an infant."

_Well bully for him_, Carolyn thought. She'd probably side with horde of Necromongers right now herself.

"We've already sent a messenger to him. If he chooses not to respond, we'll simply have to send a stronger message to get our point across." Bellona said looking down at her, her eyes almost black. Cupping Carolyn's cheeks with her hands, she tilted her face towards her.

Carolyn didn't answer, simply stood waiting for what was next.

"As long as my son lives, you breathe," Bellona said leaning down to kiss Carolyn on the lips before pulling back. "However, breathing can be as painful as living, wouldn't you agree?"

Carolyn cried out in pain as Raynor jerked her arm, pulling her behind him back into the stone fortress, down several flights of stairs, his brother on their heels, Bellona following. Slamming her down into a chair her feet and hands were bound to the arms and legs, her head forced back, some type of restraint holding it in place. "Fetch Conall," Bellona instructed Bhaltair.

Carolyn could only sit there in silence. Riddick was alive and was coming after her. What could she possibly say to that after swearing to his mother that he would leave her here to die? Riddick was forever turning her inside out.

Later, as her silence erupted into screams that reverberated throughout the fortress, her mind spun ceaselessly as she concentrated solely on Riddick's image.


	9. Chapter 9

**The ghosts that we knew**

**Chapter 8**

**~So lead me back**

**Turn back from that place**

**And close my eyes from my recent disgrace~**

Riddick paced the ship like a caged beast for the weeks it took to get to their destination.

Vaako stood nearby, looking down at the portable viewer in his hand as he listened again to the message that had been sent to the Lord Marshall Riddick.

A message from the planet Furya, a planet that Vaako thought lay in ruins

He had told Riddick everything he knew of Furya and as of now, Riddick still refused to consider destroying the planet. He supposed that could change depending on the condition they found his woman in.

* * *

Riddick was beyond pissed. He would kill whoever had taken her. There was no doubt in his mind that she had been taken because of him. Because of who he was.

The only thing Vaako had been able to tell him was that Furya was a ruined planet with no life to speak of. Well there must be some kind of life on the planet and it wouldn't be the first time he had walked blindly into a situation. All he knew was that he would be leaving and everyone else would be dead.

As the weeks passed he turned into more of the walking dead than any Necro and by the time they arrived at their destination he felt as though he could crush the entire planet within his bare hand.

* * *

People were running and screaming. The town was in complete chaos as the small ships slowly made their decent, landing in a field a few hundred yards away from the largest structure in the area. Widespread panic ensuing as Necromongers poured out of the holds.

Riddick strolled off the shuttle type vehicle onto the ground. This was the planet he had being dreaming about since meeting the former Lord Marshal, the planet that had burned. He inhaled deeply. He was home.

Nodding at Vaako to join him, they walked into the fortress type structure. Entering, they were stopped by two men, one as dark as the other was light, eyes as shined as his. Sizing them up, Riddick tilted his head with a smirk and waited.

"Our Mother will see you now." The dark one said.

Riddick laughed. "Mama's boys. Cute." He said with a wink as he pushed his goggles up. Raynor grabbed his brother as Bhaltair made to lunge towards Riddick. "Not yet," he hissed in his brother's ear.

Throwing his brother off of him, Bhaltair growled in Riddick's direction before opening the door behind him and stalking into the carnivorous room.

"He seems your type," Riddick said to Vaako. "Interested in ditching the misses?" He asked with a gleam in his eye.

Fortunately, depending on how you looked at it, Vaako had become used to his Lord Marshals "wit" and simply looked at the man. Riddick shook his head and ventured into the room where a woman sat on a chair at the end of the hall. Beside and slightly behind him, Riddick heard Vaako *hmpft* at the set up of the room. Guess he wasn't the only one feeling a sense of déjà vu.

Riddick stood through the introduction of this Bellona woman and her sons with bored impatience until he had his chance to speak.

"Where is she?"

"Where's who, Richard?" Bellona asked.

"It's Riddick," he replied with a bounce of his head "And I'm not really in the mood to play games. We both know the only reason she's here is because of me. So, here I am." He said holding his arms out to the side.

"I never realized you would care so much for one broken woman, Riddick." The woman's eyes narrowing as she watched his every reaction.

Riddick shrugged, "She's mine. I take care of my own."

The woman eyed him shrewdly before snapping her fingers. The dark one, Raynor, disappeared behind a curtain to the side of the room before returning with Carolyn in his grasp.

"We've done our best to help her fit in here," Bellona purred as Riddick got his first good look at her.

As Carolyn's eyes met his, she alone recognized that look in his eyes. Standing before her was the king of the jungle, unpredictable and feared by all, except her, for he had yet to rip her throat out.

But that was exactly what he planned on doing to Bellona and her minions. _How dare they touch what was his. _

Feeling so intensely was both a blessing and a curse, Carolyn decided right then as she watched his muscles ripple. She reached out a hand only to let it fall back to her side afraid to touch him, afraid to feel his mortality, knowing that these people were hell-bent on destroying him.

As Riddick's eyes ran over her, his eyes flicked back to Bellona. The woman didn't know it but her actions against Carolyn, and they were many, had sealed her fate.

Riddick watched as Raynor's hand circled around her throat.

Riddick cocked his head and growled for the length of a blink of an eye, before turning to Bellona. He stuck his thumb out towards Vaako. "This man will escort her back to my ship. No one is to interfere."

Bellona snapped her fingers much to her son's displeasure. He and Riddick battled with their eyes before Raynor finally let go of Carolyn, who stumbled down the few steps, Riddick catching her round the waist with one arm. His free hand came up to encircle the back of her neck as he kept one eye on Raynor and one eye on Carolyn, inhaling her scent. Underneath the drugs, ink, fear and something else he couldn't put his finger on was her basic scent.

Carolyn shuddered against him, her hand turning into a fist against his chest, her eyes closed. Letting go of her waist he turned and with Vaako on the other side led her to the door.

"Wait!" Bellona cried out, just as Riddick was ready to send them on their way. This time a sob escaped Carolyn's mouth as the three of them turned, knowing she should have known better than to think it was just that easy.

"My son has just been making a very good argument that our darling Carolyn should stay here and watch. After all I did promise him he could have her."

"You fucking bitch!" Carolyn cried out lunging towards the other end of the hall where the woman sat, even as Riddick's arm clamped against her waist. "They're all your children."

Bellona laughed. "He was never my son. I only gave birth to him."

Carolyn writhed in fury as Riddick looked back and forth between the two women.

Shoving Carolyn into Vaako's arms, Riddick never took his eyes off of her as he spoke to the Commander. "Get her out of here and on that ship. Do not leave her side"

"Yes, Lord Marshall."

Carolyn reached out grabbing Riddick by the front of his shirt, pulling him down towards her. "If you're not on that ship when I get there, I will leave you. Do you understand? I won't stay here for you. I'm not dying for anyone," She hissed.

"Finally." He growled into her ear as he bent near.

Flashing him an angry look, she turned away from him laying her head against a very displeased Vaako's chest plate.

Riddick threw his head back and laughed. Turning away from her, he headed back towards Bellona and her sons. As he did, Furyan men surrounded Carolyn and Vaako.


	10. Chapter 10

**The ghosts that we knew**

**Chapter 9**

**~Touch my mouth**

**And hold my tongue**

**I'll never be your chosen one~**

Carolyn tilted her head to look at Vaako. "You had better figure out a way to be in two places at once."

Hearing her voice, Vaako looked down at the small blonde woman.

"You need to get me on that ship, and you need to make sure he makes it out of here alive."

Vaako looked at her dryly taking a page from his Lord Marshall. "I already have a wife, thank you."

"Well isn't that quaint, but If you don't get me out of here, she's going to be a widow."

Vaako took a better look at this woman in his arms. She was dressed as the other women in this hall, a leather skirt that came to mid thigh, a sleeveless shirt that came up around her neck, covered by a wrap that went from breast to waist, gauntlets, thigh high boots and a neck choker with an attached cloak. Her hair was braided away from her face and fell in loose braids adorned with bone down to her shoulders.

There were two things that separated her from the rest. The tattoos that covered the right side of her face starting at her eyebrow, trailing down to her shoulder, and the look in her eyes that said she wouldn't hesitate to try to kill him.

Raising his eyebrow he replied, "I shall see what I can do."

"Better do more than see," he heard her mutter as she maneuvered around him, pulling out a knife where it was sheathed to his armor.

Rolling his eyes, he waited till most were pre-occupied with Riddick and his fight with Bellona, before firing his gravity gun, clearing a space large enough to get the woman he was charged with protecting out the door.

As they made their way out of the structure someone caught Carolyn's eye. One of his soldiers had already given a mortal blow but the man was still breathing. Keeping one eye on her while issuing orders to protect their Lord Marshall, Vaako watched as Carolyn bent over the man whispering something in his ear before putting her knife to his face. He continued to watch with interested detachment as Carolyn shredded the man. She was covered with blood when she stood, only to discover herself surrounded by men that looked like Vaako.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked as she stood there chest heaving.

She gave him a tight nod, so taking her by the arm he led her to a ship. He took only a few men with him, leaving the rest for Riddick as they broke orbit heading for the Armada.

* * *

As Riddick strolled back to stand in front of his mother's chair, if Carolyn's outburst had any validity to it, he eyed her and the rest of his "family" with disgust.

Bellona stood as he approached. "We were born to be kings, Royalty of the entire universe," she said stretching her arms out to encompass the room. "I have inside of me the blood of Kings, but instead of ruling, here we are, simply fighting to survive in this darkest of worlds because of a prophecy. A prophecy stating that a male Furyan child would kill the very man whose people you dare to come with here today. My eldest child was killed in the great infanticide. My second child was ripped from my very womb by my husband so that I might live to bear him more children," she said reaching out to touch her sons' arms. "But imagine my distress when I realized that it was in fact MY child to whom the prophecy referred. MY child that was responsible for the destruction of my world, the deaths of millions."

"Sounds like you have some issues. Have you thought about trying therapy?" Riddick replied smoothly, watching as his words rubbed like nails on a chalkboard in this woman's ears.

* * *

A pathway opened as bodies separated, allowing Riddicks passage out of the room as he wiped his knife off on the leg of his pants before returning it to its rightful place. On his way out of the fortress to the waiting ship, a contingent of soldiers following in his wake, he stopped briefly to stare at the body of a man whose face had been carved off of his head. He'd have to ask Vaako about that.

Taking a seat onboard the remaining ship, Riddick leaned back stretching out his legs and closed his eyes.

* * *

Ignoring his own wife, Vaako hastily escorted Carolyn off of the cruiser and into the heart of the Basilica surrounded by the men that had accompanied them. Some of the very soldiers that had watched the Lord Marshalls wife take a mans face off. Vaako gritted his teeth as he knew the rumors would be flying even by the time the Lord Marshal returned, less than an hour from now.

Carolyn was shaking. The adrenaline had finally worn off and she reeked of death. Dried blood covered her hands and arms, splattered her chest, face and hair. She could taste it in her mouth and smell it in her nose. She did her best to keep her head up straight and held high as Vaako hurried her through what appeared to be the halls of yet another hell finally ushering her through a set of doors, only the two of them entering the room.

Carolyn looked at him in silence.

"These are your chambers. The bathing room is through there," he said indicating what appeared to be a bedroom in the far corner.

"You'll stay out here?"

Vaako gave a curt nod. "I'll remain until the Lord Marshall returns."

Carolyn nodded in return turning towards the room before turning back to the man once again. She wasn't happy about depending on him but if Riddick trusted him enough to see to her safety she'd give him the benefit of the doubt. "I'm going to need some clean clothes."

"I'll see to it." He answered and she tilted her head before turning back once again.

Closing and locking the door to the bedroom behind her, she did the same once she entered the bath. Setting down at an ornate dressing room table, she slowly and methodically began to undress. Boots, gauntlets, skirt, cloak and choker. Unable to unhook the corset on her own she ignored both that and the shirt underneath it. Clad in only that and a pair of what passed for underwear she turned towards the mirror and her hair.


	11. Chapter 11

**The ghosts that we knew**

**Chapter 10**

**~You saw my pain washed out in the rain**

**Broken glass saw the blood run from my veins**

**But you saw no fault, no crack in my heart**

**And you kneel beside my hope torn apart**

**But the ghosts that we knew will flicker from you**

**And we'll live a long life~**

Riddick was met by Toal upon his return. Giving him orders to get them the hell out of there, he continued on to his quarters where he found Vaako having a discussion with Toal's wife. Giving Riddick a brief curtsey she left the room leaving him with just Vaako.

"Where is she?"

"Through there," the man said tightly indicating the closed bedroom door. "I told her I would stay till you arrived." Looking at the closed-door once more he gave Riddick a nod and let himself out.

Finding the door locked, Riddick easily override the security codes to get access to the room, which he found dark. He crossed the room, punching in the codes to allow him entry to the bathing chamber.

Pulling his goggles off in the dim light, he found Carolyn sitting in front of a mirror, half-dressed, covered in dried blood, her hair half out of the braids it had been styled in. She had her arms lying on the table, palms up with his shaving razor between them, seemingly lost in thought. Leaning over her, he picked up the razor casually tucking it into his pocket before squatting down next to her to unfasten the corset that she obviously had been unable to remove, tossing it into the pile clothes nearby. Standing back up, he moved behind her and began to unbraid the rest of her hair.

"Because you were born different, men will fear you and try to drive you away. Always." she whispered meeting his eyes in the mirror.

"Already had that figured out," he replied watching her as he continued with her hair.

"Those people…"

"Have been taken care of."

Riddick watched as she silently cried in front of him. Finished with her hair he helped her to stand, unfastening the back of her shirt. She reached up to hold it to her chest.

"Are you injured?" He asked finally getting a good look at her.

She slowly shook her head whispering, "Not my blood."

"Whose? Someone here" he asked, instantly ready to kill again.

Carolyn reached a hand up to her face, the side with the tattoos. "There was a man. On the planet."

Riddick's mind went back to the dead man he had meant to ask Vaako about. He reached up and touched her face for the first time. "The man who did this?" he asked.

She gave a brittle nod, her eyes on the floor as she trembled at his touch.

"Carolyn?"

"I'm tired Riddick. I'd like to get cleaned up and go to bed if it's all the same to you."

Nodding, he stepped away from her and went back to the bedroom finding them clean clothes to sleep in.

She was in the shower when he returned, so pulling out his razor he began to shave. When she emerged, he didn't make eye contact just tossed a finger in the general direction of the clothing. He watched out of the corner of his eye as she slowly dried off and dressed before leaving the room. He moved to take his own shower.

Slipping on nothing but a pair of pants that matched Carolyn's shirt he turned the lights off and picking up his knife, razor and goggles headed back out into the bedroom placing them on the table next to what he assumed would be his side of the bed. Crawling into the huge sprawling bed he made himself comfortable and without another glance at Carolyn let himself doze off.

The door in the outer room opening and closing caused Carolyn to stir and he could smell her fear as the voices continued to get louder. Opening her eyes she looked over at him, not in the least surprised to find him awake.

"I need to be able to lock the door." She said flatly, her eyes meeting his.

"To everyone but me."

She gave him a look but nodded her head in agreement.

Sitting up, she swung her legs over the bed and slipped on a robe over the shirt that she was wearing.

"Do you know who it is?" she asked quietly, looking back over her shoulder at him.

"The Vaako's" Riddick said dryly. "You've met the husband but not the wife. If Vaako wasn't such a good soldier I'd have run a knife through her already."

Carolyn couldn't help but smile at his expression and tone.

"Well, shall we find out why Mrs. Vaako decided to break in?"

Riddick smirked as he stood and waited for her, placing his hand in a proprietary manner on her lower back as they made their way into the other room.

"Look darling! There they are now!" Dame Vaako called out to her clearly agitated husband. Moving towards Riddick and Carolyn she smiled and Carolyn couldn't help but think a snake was crawling over her as the woman circled them. "I wanted to be the first to greet your wife, My Lord, but Vaako insisted that we wait till today, so here we are with breakfast."

Carolyn snorted under her breath but wisely kept her mouth shut deciding to follow Riddick's lead. She had just survived the queen of mean. This little bitch was nothing more than a snack.

Vaako stepped forward grabbing his wife's arm in a clearly painful fashion if the look on her face was any indication. "Lady Riddick, let me officially introduce my wife, Dame Vaako."

The woman smiled a patently insincere smile and went through the motions of a curtsey before them.

"What a lovely creature," Dame Vaako purred as she looked Carolyn up and down. "I'm sure you don't mind us interrupting, do you dear? You're married to such an important man now," she said as she came close enough to run a hand against Riddick's bare chest looking over at Carolyn with a sly smile.

Rolling her eyes, Carolyn moved towards the table sitting with her back to the wall and facing the door waiting patiently for everyone else to join her.

After they were served, Dame Vaako picked back up the conversation. "I have to say I was thrilled when Vaako told me that he and the Lord Marshall had found and rescued you. He's told me all about you. I can't wait to introduce you to the other wives." She simpered.

"Really?" Carolyn replied her eyebrows arching, " I haven't heard a thing about you, but I gather you like being the center of attention."

She would have continued but Riddick reached over and squeezed her shoulder in a silent warning.

"Oh no. I would never dream of doing anything that might take eyes away from my darling husband."

"Please forgive my wife's enthusiasm," Lord Vaako said.

Carolyn sat quietly next to Riddick and just listened, as Dame Vaako had no problem in carrying on the conversation. Pushing her food around on her plate, she didn't actually eat anything until after everyone else had begun eating and didn't drop dead. Turning to her food, she no longer appeared to be paying attention to anything but her own plate.


	12. Chapter 12

**The ghosts that we knew**

**Chapter 11**

**~Press my nose up to the glass around your heart**

**I should've known I was weaker from the start**

**You'll build your walls and I will play my bloody part**

**To tear, tear them down.~**

It had been many weeks since her return and Riddick was beyond frustrated. While she had told him the generalities of her captivity she hadn't went into specifics. When he tried to question her, her voice went flat and she got an expressionless look upon her face telling him she wasn't ready to talk about it yet.

She simply wanted to enjoy her freedom.

He hadn't dared to touch her after that one night. He was afraid she would shatter when he did.

* * *

Carolyn was having a hard time adjusting to being able to come and go as she pleased, sometimes disappearing in the ship for hours when she knew that Riddick would be preoccupied.

She also bullied her guards into sparring with her every day. Vaako had even joined in on occasion, commenting on her skill. Riddick would simply look at her nicks and bruises with a raised eyebrow.

Carolyn knew his patience was nearing an end.

* * *

Riddick found it amusing that everyone assumed she was his wife based on one mans comments but had never pushed the issue to find out the truth of the matter.

* * *

Carolyn found that she wasn't as ready to give up the illusion of them being married as Dame Vaako was. Some how, the woman knew that she and Riddick hadn't had sex, even though they were sleeping in the same bed, and made sure that everyone else did as well. She was quickly becoming a thorn in Carolyn's side. Carolyn had bitten her tongue but the day was coming when she wouldn't have any tongue left.

* * *

Vaako had watched the Lord Marshall and his woman dance around each other for weeks now. He wasn't quiet sure what Riddick's strategy was, only that it was slow. He knew that the Lord Marshall had watched her spar everyday since he had found out about the afternoon ritual. He also knew that Riddick hadn't told Carolyn that he knew.

Vaako had found the Breeder desirable on many levels and had begun to slowly step back when his wife blatantly accused him of wanting her. He knew his wife too well. For both his and Carolyn's sake he had to distance himself.

* * *

It was all Vaako's fault that things weren't going as they should, Dame Vaako fumed as she watched Carolyn enter the throne room where the rest of the commander's wives had gathered. He had become enamored of the little chit since he had found her. Dame Vaako turned up her nose. Even the Lord Marshall had stopped sniffing around since she had been back, but she was about to put an end to that. By the time she was done with her, Lady Riddick would be begging her husband to send her back from where she had come.

* * *

Riddick knew that she had changed on a fundamental level. He had seen the various scars on her body and knew they could be no less than battle scars. It was merely confirmed for him the day that he had stumbled across the room in which she spared with her ever-present guard.

He just happened to be passing by one day and stuck his head in when he heard the fighting. She had an animal grace to her movements and there was a look in her eyes. A look that said you should prepare to die because she wasn't.

He made a habit of making sure he watched every day. And every day he was so stiff with wanting her that he could barely walk out of the room. His patience was coming to an end. He would have his answers and he would have his lover.


	13. Chapter 13

**The ghosts that we knew**

**Chapter 12**

**~But do not ask the price I pay**

**I must live with my quiet rage**

**Tame the ghosts in my head**

**That run wild and wish me dead.~**

Carolyn could have groaned out loud when she saw Dame Vaako sitting in her chair in the area behind the throne. She was simply not in the mood for the woman's mouth at the moment.

Riddick had been particularly aggressive in his questions today and Carolyn knew she was down to hours with him demanding answers. She hadn't slept well last night and had a throbbing headache.

Moving towards the area, she spoke briefly with each of the ladies gathered there as she made her way to her occupied spot. Dame Toal had seen her and had already stood but Dame Vaako was still sitting, inspecting her nails.

"Dame Toal," Carolyn said in greeting as the woman gave a curtsy.

"Lady Riddick," She replied backing up a few steps.

"Dame Vaako. Is there something I can do for you today?" Carolyn asked sweetly, her hands folded in front of her.

"No, not at all," the woman replied looking up from her seat.

"Is there a reason why you're sitting in my chair?"

"Oh, is this your chair? The last I heard this chair was reserved for the woman who was actually sleeping with the Lord Marshall, and we all know that's not you."

Carolyn simply smirked, as there were twitters of laughter from the women behind her and Dame Vaako realized what she had said.

"I simply meant that since you're obviously not woman enough for the Lord Marshall, perhaps you should let someone else have a turn."

"And that someone is you?" Carolyn asked as she turned a small circle making eye contact with some of the other women.

"Of course not. I'm completely devoted to my dear husband."

"And that's very commendable of you, because unlike the Commander, the Lord Marshall doesn't settle for sloppy leftovers."

Carolyn heard the intake of breath from the women behind her as she watched the color drain from Dame Vaako's face.

Her nails were stopped an inch from Carolyn's face by Dame Toal who hissed at her, "Control yourself, Madam! You know the rules. If you have an issue, declare it!"

"The woman insulted my character and my husband. I demand satisfaction." Dame Vaako screeched.

"Name your second." Dame Toal demanded.

Dame Vaako looked around at the women gathered. "Dame Scales."

Dame Toal looked at the woman who nodded, stepping up next to Dame Vaako.

"I declare myself Lady Riddick's second." Dame Toal said. "You have five minutes to prepare.

"Explain!" Carolyn demanded of Dame Toal as she dragged her over to a weapons chest throwing it open.

"You insulted her honor. She's challenged you to a duel."

"To a duel?" Carolyn scoffed.

"To the death."

"This is a joke, right?"

"Can you fight?" Dame Toal asked worriedly. "All Necro women have training in hand to hand combat."

Carolyn smirked. "I can hold my own."

"She excels in hand spears, yes, there they are." She said watching the other Dames.

Carolyn started tucking knives into her gauntlets and strapping them on her thigh. "Give me the long spear." Carolyn said pointing to the weapon in the corner.

"The spear? Are you sure?"

"One minute!" one of the other women announced.

"Thank you for your kindness, Dame Toal."

"She gives us all a bad name." The woman hissed. "I will not be saddened to see her go."

"I'll see what I can do," Carolyn replied and the two women shared a smile of understanding.

"Time!" was announced and the women spread out amongst the throne room, blocking the exits from anyone attempting to leave or come in.

Dames Toal and Scale stood in the middle of the room, Dame Scale speaking first.

"A challenge has been issued."

"The challenge has been accepted."

"The terms are to the death."

"The terms are acceptable."

Turning to their respective parties they spoke together. "Begin."

* * *

A foot soldier, his armor rattling, rushed into the war room where Riddick was listening to Vaako and the rest of the commanders going over their plans for the next planet they were about to encounter.

"Yes?" Vaako asked displeased at the interruption.

"You're going to want to see this sir!" The young soldier said.

"See what?"

"A challenge."

Scales, Toal, and the rest of the men started chuckling.

"A challenge?" Riddick asked having not heard of this before.

Turoop answered. "A challenge is held when one woman thinks that another has insulted her enough to want to kill her. They're to the death." He turned to the soldier. "Who is it?"

"Dame Vaako, Commander. Dames Toal and Scales are acting as seconds."

At the mention of their wives names the men sat up.

"And?" Vaako prompted the soldier.

"Lady Riddick."

As one, Riddick and Vaako hit the floor running, the rest off the command staff following.

* * *

Plowing their way past the wives standing guard, they arrived to see Dame Vaako on her knees in front of Carolyn, hair in disarray, dress torn and bloodied from several cuts upon her body. Both were breathing hard as Carolyn lifted her crossed arms, a knife in each hand.

"STOP!" Riddick bellowed bring the room to absolute silence.

Both women, chests heaving turned to look at him. Riddick went rock hard in a second. She was absolutely feral. And she was his. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her, even as Vaako spoke by his side.

"Lord Marshall," Vaako spoke loudly enough for everyone in the room to hear him. "My wife knew the possible outcomes when she entered this challenge. To not allow Lady Riddick to follow through will only cause her shame."

Arms crossed over his chest, Riddick simply shook his head, never taking his eyes from Carolyn.

Carolyn threw back her head and let loose a scream of sheer frustration before bringing the crossed knives down across Dame Vaako's face. Lifting her foot, Carolyn pushed her down on her back even as the bleeding woman held the gashes on each cheek.

"My name is Carolyn Fry Riddick, and don't you ever forget it, Bitch!" Carolyn snarled in her face before handing the knives in her hand to Dame Toal. Dame Scale and the rest of the women swept down into low curtsies as Carolyn passed, going out the back way, avoiding Riddick and Vaako all together.

"What the hell just happened?" Riddick muttered looking around him at the complete chaos as some of the women rushed to help Dame Vaako, while others stood talking to their husbands relaying the events of the last hour.


	14. Chapter 14

**The ghosts that we knew**

**Chapter 13**

**~And I was broke**

**I was on my knees**

**But you said yes**

**as I said please~**

Opening the door to their quarters, Riddick merely lifted an eyebrow at the destruction.

He found her hidden in the shadows.

"You can't hide from the animal within, Carolyn. I know. I've tried."

"Because you were born different, men will fear you and try to drive you away," she murmured, the words barely reaching his ears.

"But I know you weren't born that way, Carolyn. You were made."

"I am what I am. It doesn't matter how." Her voice was low and rough from the screaming she had done to release her frustration from having been denied the kill.

She made the mistake of stepping within his reach. The next thing she knew, she was shoved up against the wall with her hands pinned over her head.

He snarled in her face causing her to struggle to get away from him as he began to fumble with her clothing.

Turned out it was also the distraction she needed to get away from him.

Carolyn stood on the other side of the room. "Made, not born. Remember," she sneered, "Get out, Riddick. ."

Turned out, Riddick was actually faster than her and had her pinned on the ground sitting on top of her in the blink of an eye.

He reached up and grabbed her gown by the neck rendering it in two down to her hips.

Reaching up, she grabbed a fistful of shirt with her hand bringing his mouth crashing down upon hers. Slipping his hands under her arms he picked her up as he stood, holding on as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Throwing her down on the bed, they wrestled her ruined clothes off of her before attacking his. Falling on the bed with her, he braced himself above her as he nuzzled her ear before pulling back to look at her.

"Carolyn?"

Her eyes met his and after searching his face for a moment her lids fluttered close as she rubbed his nose with hers, searching for his lips.

"Who am I?" He asked gruffly.

"You're Riddick." She whispered. "Just Riddick."

_Good enough for now_ he thought, his mouth lowering on hers.

* * *

Someone knocking on their door got Riddick's attention and slipping from the bed, he pulled on his pants that were on the floor beside it. Carolyn had sat up and was watching him, her eyes still slightly red and swollen from crying and her lips red and swollen from his.

Riddick answered the door to discover Lady Toal, who gave a slight curtsey before handing a package to him.

"Lady Riddick must make an appearance today. It is our way. I brought some items that she might be ready to wear."

Riddick nodded and shut the door, walking back to the bedroom, tossing the package on the bed.

"Evidently there's no rest for the wicked." He said with a leer crawling over the bed to get to her.

* * *

**_Months later…_**

Carolyn sat in their quarters pushing what passed for dinner around on her plate. To say that things had gotten tense since her fight with Dame Vaako would be an understatement. Even though she went about her usual activities, she no longer felt safe doing so. Vaako had extended his personal guards to both her and Riddick, but she knew he was feeling the pressure as well. He and Riddick met here on a regular basis late at night while the Basilica was at its quietest.

Riddick had something up his sleeve but wasn't saying, no matter how persuasive she got, and she had got pretty persuasive.

She pushed away from the table slowly pacing the room anxious to see him. Dame Toal had insisted that she go to some meeting with the Women's Council to discuss housing issues within the fleet. She had gotten back late and her head still throbbed from the endless droning. She could only guess that the two men got caught up in whatever meeting they had going on tonight.

Tired of pacing, she flopped down on a couch, dragging her long dress up her legs and propping her feet up on the table in front of her before leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

* * *

A pounding on the door startled her and she sat up looking around the room lost for a moment. The pounding started again and she jumped slightly before making her way to the door.

The door slid open to reveal Vaako. Carolyn gasped taking a step back into the room as she looked at his face. She had never seen him look so dark before. What worried her most though was the blood on his hands.

"Vaako" she whispered taking another step backwards. "Where's Riddick?"

* * *

"Vakko, have you lost your Necro mind? What the hell is wrong with you?" Carolyn demanded as he kept hold of her arm, leading her through the ship.

"We don't have much time," he hissed back at her rounding yet another corner.

"Wait. Why are we heading towards the docking bays?" Carolyn asked as she finally recognized her surroundings.

Vaako didn't answer just picked up his pace and the hold on her arm, as they got closer to the bays.

As they entered the bay walk Carolyn saw Dame Toal standing near one of the bay doors, several bags at her feet.

Carolyn grasped the woman's chilled hand looking between the two of them. "_What_ is going on?"

Dame Toal and Vaako exchanged a look as Vaako opened the ships hatch.

Carolyn turned to see a tied, bloody, beaten and unconscious Riddick on the plate deck. "No!" she cried out as she rushed to his side. "What happened?"

"He saved his life," Dame Toal answered as she dropped the bags just inside the hatch, "and you don't have much time."

"Please, what is going on?" Carolyn pleaded.

Vaako yanked her to her feet. "The War Council wants him dead. They did this without my knowledge. As soon as Dame Toal told me what was happening, I intervened. You've got to get him off this ship now, Carolyn. I can no longer protect him or you. As long as he doesn't attempt to come back, they will leave him peace. I can't guarantee that if he should try to reclaim the throne."

Tears in her eyes, Carolyn grasped his armor, nodding her head at what he was telling her. "Thank you, Vaako."

"You need to go, Carolyn."

Carolyn reached out for Dame Toal and took her hand once again. "Thank you, both."

Dame Toal squeezed her hand with a smile before walking away.

Carolyn took one last look at Vaako before making her way to the pilot's seat.

She heard the hatch close followed by a loud bang and without a seconds hesitation ignited the engines and disengaged from the larger ship. Her only goal at the moment to get away from the fleet, she randomly plugged in a course and was nothing but an ion trail in minutes.

Dame Toal and Commander Vaako watched until the ship was gone before looking at each other and making their way back towards the Basilica.


	15. Chapter 15

**The ghosts that we knew**

**Chapter 14**

_**~And we will be who we are**_

_**And they'll heal our scars**_

_**Sadness will be far away~**_

Engaging the autopilot, Carolyn slipped out of her seat, pulling the knife out of the sheath she kept on her thigh. Dropping to her knees beside Riddick, she cut the ropes binding his wrists and ankles.

She rolled him over to his back before searching the ship, finally coming up with a blanket and pillow. Tucking the pillow under his head, she opened the bags that Dame Toal had thrown onboard and silently thanked the woman for the first aid supplies as she went to work on her patient, cleaning and stitching his wounds.

Tossing his destroyed shirt out of the way and tugging the boots off of his feet, Carolyn covered him with the blanket.

Digging through the rest of the bags, she knew that she could never repay Dame Toal for her kindness as she stripped out of the cumbersome dress that she was wearing, slipping on the soft leather pants and shirt that had been packed for her along with the boots she had kept from her Furyan captivity.

Attaching her knife back to her thigh, she checked on Riddick before heading towards the pilot's chair once again. Tapping in coordinates from her memory that she hoped were correct, she double-checked the autopilot and went through the other systems on the ship. It would only take them a week or so to get to where they were going but with Riddick unconscious, cryo sleep was out of the question.

Settling down on the floor next to him, Carolyn took a hold of his hand and kept watch.

* * *

When Riddick awoke it was with a gasp and a groan. He lay quietly for a moment, taking in his surroundings.

Definitely one of the Necro ships.

The last thing he remembered was being strung up and beaten. _Fucking __Necros_. Sitting up he looked around and saw a pair of booted feet dangling over the pilot's armrest. Clambering to his feet he made his way up front.

Carolyn was sprawled out sideways in the seat, sound asleep. Grabbing her calf to wake her, he didn't bat an eye at the knife that was now resting under his chin. If anything they danced with amusement.

"You're awake."

He simply smirked until she realized what she was doing and flipping the knife around put it away. Struggling to get untwisted out of the seat and her blanket she ran her eyes over him.

"How do you feel?" she asked getting to her feet.

"I've been better," he replied following her back to where he had started, watching as she lowered a bunk out of the wall. Something she hadn't been able to do with him passed out on the floor.

When she turned he was gone, having disappeared into the only other compartment on the ship. When he returned she was waiting with protein bars and water.

"How long?" he asked sitting on the edge of the bunk.

"A while."

He sat silently eating as she looked over the more serious of his wounds.

"Where are we headed?"

"Somewhere safe, I hope."

"You hope?"

"I have a friend. It'll be a place to rest and regroup."

Looking around at the ship he saw the bags nearby and nodded in their direction.

"Dame Toal and Vaako helped me get you off the ship. Vaako said that as long as we stayed away they'd leave us in peace. If you attempted to go back…"

Riddick nodded. He knew exactly what would happen if he went back.

"So, what kind of friend?"

Carolyn looked away as she answered. "A good friend. I flew for him and his crew when I first got my pilots wings. After I left there was an accident and something happened to him. He and his sister fell off the grid after that. We've kept in touch off and on over the years and you and I are going to where he was the last time I heard from him."

Grasping her upper arms, Riddick pulled her down on his lap.

"Riddick," she murmured as he began removing her shirt.

"What?" He asked innocently. "You said it's been a while."

"You're impossible," she whispered as he lay back on the small bed with a grin, pulling her with him.

When they arrived at their destination, Carolyn demanded that Riddick follow her lead. "He knows me, Riddick. It's your turn to trust me for once."

Arms crossed against his chest, he looked down at her with a frown. "The first sign that something isn't right, we're gone."

Carolyn pursed her lips. "Fine."

Leaving the ship they made their way along the busy dockside as Carolyn led them to a seedy looking bar. Stepping inside, Riddick whistled lowly as he pushed up his goggles in the dim light. "I had no idea you knew my kind of people, Carolyn." She heard next to her ear.

Rolling her eyes, she looked at him dryly and led him to a table in the corner so that they could observe the entire room. It was quiet in the bar this early in the day, with just a few patrons. The barkeep himself came to wait on them.

"What'll it be?" He asked eyeing Riddick before staring at the tattoos on Carolyn's face.

Carolyn slid a piece of paper across the table towards him with just one word written on it.

The man read it looking back up at her.

"We'll wait." She said throwing a few bills on the table before leaning back in her chair.

The man fingered the paper looking back and forth between the two of them before pocketing the bills and disappearing behind a curtain.

He emerged a few minutes later and went back to his duties behind the bar ignoring them.

They had probably been there a few hours, neither saying much when he disappeared again only to reemerge and head straight for their table.

"Follow me."

Looking at Riddick, Carolyn took a breath and stood, following them both behind the curtain. They followed the man, weaving in and out of stacked crates till they reached the back of the building.

"Through there," he said pointing to a door in a dark corner before going back the way he had come.


	16. Chapter 16

**The ghosts that we knew**

**Chapter 15**

**~These days of dust**

**That we've known**

**Will blow away with this new sun~**

Holding out an arm, keeping Carolyn behind him, Riddick opened the door to the office. In the shadows was a single man. Taking Carolyn's elbow, Riddick propelled her into the room shutting the door firmly behind them.

She shot Riddick a questioning look before she heard her name, whipping her head in the direction the voice came.

"Carrie, is it really you?"

"John?"

A tall dark-haired man emerged from the shadows and Carolyn rushed into his arms.

Riddick crossed his arms over his chest and observed with a raised eyebrow as the man wrapped one arm around her and snaked another through her hair, closing his eyes as he held her to him.

"I hardly dared to believe it when Frank described you," he said pulling back to cup her face with his hands.

"Oh, John." Carolyn said just before he gently kissed her.

"Carolyn," Riddick spoke up, "this would be one of those times when something isn't right."

Hearing Riddick's voice jolted Carolyn back to the here and now and she leaned her forehead against John's chin as she ran a tongue over her lips before pulling away.

"Riddick, this is John Grimm. The friend I was telling you about."

Riddick stepped forward sticking out a hand. "Richard B. Riddick, escaped convict, convicted murderer, Former Lord Marshall of the Necromongers."

John took the offered hand. "John Grimm. My friends call me Reaper." He looked back over at Carolyn, "You always did have a knack for picking the interesting ones, Carrie."

Carolyn shrugged, "He keeps me on my toes," she said moving back to Riddick's side.

"It's not like you to seek me out. You must be in some pretty serious trouble."

Carolyn looked up at Riddick and he reached over placing his hand on the back of her neck, rubbing his thumb over the tattoos there. "It's been a crazy year, John, and we need a place to stay. I'm sorry to spring this on you, but I couldn't think of anywhere else to go."

"I never could say no to you." He said softly. "Where's your ship docked?"

"Slip 38." Riddick answered.

John nodded, "I've got some men on the docks. I'll make sure they keep an eye on it. Any bags we need to pick up?"

Carolyn shook her head indicating the bag she had dropped by the door. "We left in a hurry."

"We'll find some things for you back at camp. I'm sure Sam has a few things you can borrow and Riddicks probably about Echo's size."

"And just how is Samantha?"

"She's good," he said with a nod his features softening.

"Who's Samantha?" Riddick asked.

John smirked but stayed quiet. "Sam," Carolyn answered, "is John's twin sister, who hates me."

"Now, Carolyn," John said with a mischievous grin, "hate is such a strong word."

"Yeah and if I could think of any stronger word it would apply as well."

John chuckled at the look on her face. "Come on, let's get you two home."

As John stepped out of the office and Carolyn made to follow him, Riddick grabbed her around the waist, pulling her to him. "I can see we have a lot to talk about later."

Carolyn turned in his arms to look at him with a smile. "Richard Riddick, promising pillow talk? I can hardly wait." She chuckled.

Riddick grabbed her hair, tilting her head before bringing his lips down on hers, his tongue stroking the inside of her mouth. Just as she began to snake her arms around his neck, he broke the kiss off and slapping her butt, walked past her out of the office.

Carolyn groaned, dropping her head to her chest.

"You coming?" He asked standing right out side the door.

"Not yet," she growled stomping past him.

Chuckling under his breath, he caught up with her, grabbing her hand as they walked outside where John was waiting in an old style transport.

****a.n. and warning* And here's where we add to Carolyn's harem, as I like to call it. If you've ever seen the movie Doom with Karl Urban and Rosamund Pike, then you're familiar with the Grimm sibilings. Twins actually. And if you've seen the movie you know how the sexual chemistry between these two overshadowed everything else. As creepy as it is, the really only satisfying fiction for John and Sam is when they're together. So basically, this is your warning that from this point forward there will be implications of/situations involving...yup, you guessed it. Twincest. ****


	17. Chapter 17

_**The Ghosts that we knew**_

_**Chapter 16**_

_**~Don't let me darken your door**_

_**That's not what I came here for**_

_**No it's not what I came her for~**_

They drove an hour outside of town, straight into the jungle. It was hot, steamy and sticky and Carolyn could think of other more pleasant ways to get in that condition, saying so out loud which caused John to laugh and Riddick to growl lightly in the back of his throat. Carolyn looked over at him, even more hot and bothered than she cared to admit as she fanned herself. When Riddick sniffed the air and gave his lopsided grin, she blushed all the way to her roots.

"Brute," she mumbled which only caused him to raise an amused eyebrow.

When they arrived at Johns "camp" as he called it, Carolyn could see it was actually more of a small village with children and animals running through the hard packed earthen paths, while men and women went about their business.

"Do you think Sam would mind taking a look at some of these stitches I put in Riddick? It's been a while since I've done any official medic work."

"And miss a chance to condemn, criticize and make fun of you? Please." John said his eyes dancing as she audibly groaned while waiting for Riddick.

"What is it?" She asked seeing him tense up.

John stopped, watching them, his weapon lying easily in his arms.

"Military?" Riddick inquired of John tightly.

"Former military." He informed them. "Every single one of these men are wanted somewhere for something. We don't ask a lot of questions. I'm thinking you'll fit right in." He said directly to Riddick before heading out again.

Carolyn stood quietly waiting to see what decision he would come to. After a few moments he gave a quick nod of his head in Reapers direction. Carolyn let out the breath she had been holding and gave him a smile as she tagged after John, Riddick following closely behind.

He was waiting for them by the double doors of a large building. "Glad you decided to stay," He told Riddick.

Riddick just shrugged and nodded in Carolyn's direction.

John eyed the man again and swung open a door, ushering them in.

Carolyn heard Sam's voice before she actually saw her, as the woman made her way to the front to see who had just entered her domain.

Not seeing them standing to the side, she rushed to John embracing him for a moment before pulling back to look at him worriedly. "What was it? Is everything ok?" she asked.

John smiled at her, running his hands up and down her arms. "Everything's fine, Sam. We just have some unexpected guests," he said calmly before turning her in Carolyn and Riddick's direction.

Carolyn knew the instant she recognized her, as Sam's back went stiff and her look soured.

"Carolyn."

"Hello, Samantha. How are you?"

"Fine, thanks," she said relaxing somewhat as John wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Carolyn visibly relaxed as well. "This is Riddick," she introduced as his hand came up to her neck.

"Nice to meet you,' Sam replied.

"Carolyn was wondering if you take a look at some of Riddick's injuries. Evidently her medic skills are a bit rusty."

"Hmpft. I bet." Sam said. "Follow me." She told them making her way into the building.

Glaring at John as he passed by, Carolyn followed making sure Riddick was behind her.

Sam picked a child up off the exam table, pointing at Riddick as she did so. "Sit" she said gruffly while handing the child to Carolyn.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Carolyn asked holding the child at arm's length.

"Well, not dropping her would be a start." Sam said dryly rolling a supply tray next to the bed.

"Oh God, is she yours?" Carolyn asked horrified. Sam gave her a look which caused Carolyn to promptly shut her mouth and pull the whimpering child close to her.

Instructing Riddick to take his shirt off, Sam raised her eyebrow and looked over at Carolyn. Carolyn just shrugged with a smirk before turning her attention back to the wriggling two-year old in her arms.

John propped himself up against the wall as Sam looked over Riddick's wounds and Carolyn attempted to placate the child.

When Sam finished, Carolyn promptly gave the child back causing John to laugh at her.

"Are you hungry?" He asked the two of them.

"Got anything other than protein bars?" Riddick asked.

"Come with me," John said taking the child from Sam as Riddick stood slipping his shirt back on.

Carolyn watched as Riddick followed John out of the room.

Closing the door behind them, Carolyn turned leaning against it.

"Why are you here, Carolyn?"

"You know, you don't have exclusive rights to caring about John," Carolyn snapped back before slumping tiredly against the door. "It wasn't planed, Samantha. I just needed to get Riddick somewhere safe. Somewhere we could just stop for a while and not have to worry about watching our backs. Interfering in you or John's life was never my intention. I'm not here to cause trouble."

Sam looked at the woman that she hadn't seen in years, studying her face and her eyes. There was a look that hadn't been there before. One much like the haunted look that had set up permanent residence in John's eyes. Sam knew all about the kind of demons that could haunt a person.

"So, Riddick." Sam asked with a sly grin on her face. "Is he that big all over?"

A slow smile crept onto Carolyn's face her, eyes twinkling. "You could say that."


	18. Chapter 18

_**The ghosts that we knew**_

_**Chapter 17**_

_**~Love was kind**_

_**For a time**_

_**Now just aches**_

_**And it makes me blind~**_

They were laughing as they walked into the mess hall together causing several people to watch the two blondes, who had their heads together, namely the two men they were talking about.

After Sam introduced her to "Cookie", they took their trays and settled in at the table.

"Everything alright?" John asked looking between the two women as Riddick reached around squeezing Carolyn's hip. In turn she laid a hand on his thigh, giving him a smile before picking her cup of coffee.

"Everything's fine, John," Sam told him with an innocent look as she tackled her lunch and Carolyn grinned into her cup.

"Uh huh." John said with a dry look at Riddick picking up his own cup.

Shortly after, a man walked up to John speaking quietly in his ear. John nodded and the man moved off.

"When Carolyn's done eating we've got a place ready for you."

"I'll bring over a few changes of clothing for both of you in the morning," Sam said looking at Carolyn.

"That would be wonderful, thank you," Carolyn replied with a smile as John watched the exchange like they had both grown two heads.

Getting to his feet he grabbed his tray, "I don't even know who the two of you are," he said stomping away.

"Are you finished?" Riddick asked Carolyn who was yawning.

"Yeah, I am." Taking both of their trays she put them away with Sam before joining the men.

Sam took John's hand and they chatted quietly as Carolyn and Riddick followed slowly taking in the sights and sounds of their surroundings.

They stopped in front of a small prefab home. "If you need anything just grab one of the kids and send for us, the mess hall is open twenty-four hours."

John gave Carolyn a kiss on the cheek before shaking Riddicks hand, as Sam gave them a smile. John wrapped an arm around her waist as Carolyn and Riddick watched them go.

"Are they….?" Riddick asked.

"Are we really in a position to judge?"

"Mmm" was the only thing that came out of his mouth.

Carolyn opened the door going into the house. It had a small living area with separate sleeping quarters. It was clean, light and airy. Carolyn had seen worse.

Stripping, she left a trail of clothes as she made her way into the bedroom crawling on the bed, plopping down spread eagle. She heard the front door close and tugged a pillow under her head as she watched Riddick stand at the bedroom door stripping.

"You promised pillow talk," she said with a sigh as Riddick made his way up her body with his mouth.

"We'll talk after you stop screaming."

Carolyn moaned as his hand wrapped around her waist. "Promises, promises."

* * *

Riddick snuck up behind her, swooping down, attaching his lips to her neck, causing her to squeak even as she jumped. "Well, hello to you too," she said with a grin as she picked her pen back up and continued writing.

"Almost finished?" he asked.

"Just now," she replied.

Carolyn had helped out in the little hospital since their arrival. Riddick was usually with John doing repair work around the camp or whatever it was that they did during the day.

"Have you eaten?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Came straight here, so we could go together."

Carolyn smiled setting her work for the day aside. "I'm ready."

Riddick took her hand and they slowly made their way to the mess hall talking about their day. Carolyn smiled to herself as she listened to Riddick talk about some of the problems he and John had run into that afternoon.

Coming here had been a better decision than she could have ever imagined. They had settled in quite nicely and had been accepted by the community. The best part was that Riddick had actually relaxed somewhat and was a bit more laid back. Nor did Carolyn feel like her life was in danger every second of the day.

Finding seats at the same table as Sam and John, they joined in the conversations going on around them as they ate their dinner.

She had been talking to Sam, but Riddick's quiet questions about a strange man in town poking around got her attention. Turning her head she listened to John, Riddick and a few of the other men as they talked. At one point Carolyn caught John's eye and was puzzled by the look it held. There was no way he could know what she did from a simple conversation.

* * *

He's going to leave. She knows that as much as she knows anything and she can't help but hate him for it. Hate him for the way he makes her feel. Hate him for the fact that she's not enough for him.

But in all fairness to him, she knows that no one or thing would ever be enough and she's filled with self loath at the thought that she, Carolyn Fry, Survivor of the Planet from hell, Furyan captive, Necromonger Queen and overall bad ass extraordinaire, in her own mind at least, considers herself lucky that he's stayed with her as long as he has.

Losing her appetite, she excused herself from the table. Sam's eyes flew back and forth between the two of them before she looked at John who had a strained look upon his face.

As the mess hall door slammed shut behind her, Carolyn made a beeline for their home as Riddick stood, excusing himself from the table. He felt Reapers eyes burning a hole in his back as he took his tray, returning it to be washed.

Walking out of the mess, Riddick took a deep breath and turned towards his home.

He found Carolyn on her knees in the bathroom emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Wetting a cloth he crouched down beside her, pulling her hair back as he handed her the cloth.

"Thank you," she whispered wiping her face as he helped her shakily get to her feet. Waiting for her to use her toothbrush he led her into the bedroom helping her to undress before undressing himself and crawling into bed beside her. Not a word was said as he reached for her in the dark.

She went to him willingly.


	19. Chapter 19

_**The Ghosts that we knew**_

_**Chapter 18**_

_**~And in the middle of the night**_

_**I may watch you go**_

_**There'll be no value in the strength**_

_**Of the walls that I have grown**_

_**There'll be no comfort in the shade**_

_**Of the shadows thrown~**_

The sun streaming in through the bedroom window woke Carolyn the next morning. Stretching, she rolled over to discover Riddick propped up on an elbow watching her. With a sleepy smile she reached up to touch his face.

"How do you feel this morning?" He asked capturing her hand in his.

"I feel fine. Something just didn't agree with me."

"I'm going into town for a bit today. Will you be alright here by yourself?"

Carolyn wished she could see his eyes at that very moment. She smiled brightly. "Of course I will be, don't be silly."

He kissed her softly on the mouth, nipping her nose before grabbing his pack and leaving the house.

Getting out of bed, Carolyn got cleaned up and headed to the hospital. She saw John out and about as she made her way but avoided making eye contact with him. She felt like a coward as she ducked in the infirmary heading to her desk.

"You ok?" Sam asked poking her head out of an exam room causing Carolyn to jump.

"Goddamnit, Sam! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Sam stuck her hands in her lab coat pockets. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you.'

Carolyn sighed. "It's alright. I'm sorry, didn't mean to take your head off. And I'm fine by the way. Something just didn't agree with me at dinner last night."

Sam laid her hand on Carolyn's shoulder. "Let me know if you need anything."

Carolyn pulled out a smile. "Of course."

Giving her one last look, Sam returned to her duties.

* * *

Riddick was back in time for lunch and they sat quietly in a corner of the mess hall, neither in the mood for chitchat.

"The ships in good shape. Reapers man has kept a close eye on it."

Carolyn smiled. "That's good to know."

"I brought the rest of your things," he said pointing to a bag by his feet.

Carolyn wrinkled her nose picking up the bag and pulled some of the slinky material out. "Maybe I should make curtains."

Riddick chuckled, "Maybe."

* * *

Even though it was the middle of the night, Riddick wasn't surprised to find Reaper sitting on his front porch as he quietly shut the screen door behind him.

"So you're really leaving her." The man said more as a statement than a question.

"How did you know?"

"The look on your face yesterday at dinner. I've had that same look on my face so many times over the years I've lost track. And don't think I didn't follow through, because I did." He said as Riddick sat beside him. "It was Carrie that I always ran to. Oh, she'd take me in for a day or two but after I finished beating myself up for what Sam I were doing, she tell me that she loved me no matter what and send me back to her. If that wouldn't work, she'd send for Sam. That's why Sam never liked Carolyn."

They sat in silence for a few moments before John spoke again. "You're only hurting both of you if you leave like this."

Riddick stood, stepping off the porch as he turned back towards the home they had shared. He couldn't see her, but he could smell her so when he spoke it was as much for Carolyn as it was for Reaper.

"That man was here searching for me. There will always be men looking for me. I only want to keep her safe."

"Yeah, because that worked out brilliantly last time didn't it?" John scoffed. "I know Carrie well enough to know that she didn't willingly get those tattoos all over her face."

Silence reigned again before John stood asking, "Do you love her?"

"I never thought that anyone would understand how much. But you do."

John nodded sticking out his hand and Riddick took it. "Take care of her, Reaper."

"What do I tell her?"

"Whatever you think she needs to hear." Riddick said looking into the house one last time.

John watched him take the path that led into town as Carolyn slid down the wall next to the door, doing her best to muffle her cries.

Hearing the noise, John pursed his lips together and walked into the house. Picking Carolyn up, he carried her to a nearby chair and sat down with her in his lap as she cried. He rubbed her back, his heart breaking for her, knowing now the pain he had put Sam through.

He stayed with her until she fell asleep, gently placing her in bed. Going to his own bed he woke Sam with a kiss.

She reached up to stroke his cheek. "He's gone?"

He nodded his head.

Sam reached up gently kissing him back. "Come to bed. I'll go sit with her."

"No, it should be me."

"Maybe," Sam agreed, "But I'm the one who understands how she feels."

"Ok," he gave in pulling her to him for a moment before she slipped away.

* * *

A half sob, half cackle escaped Carolyn's mouth when she realized Sam was in bed with her.

Rolling over, Sam smiled at the expression on Carolyn's face before opening her arms to the woman she now considered a friend. Carolyn didn't hesitate to take the comfort that was offered.

Wrapping her arms around the woman, Sam held her close. "I'm sorry that I can't send him back to you or call you to let you know where he is and that he's alright," Sam whispered in the quiet room. "I should have been thankful that you sent him back instead of holding a grudge that he ran to you in the first place."

Carolyn simply nodded, silently accepting the other woman's apology.

Sam pulled away from her. "I'm going to go get you some breakfast, ok?"

"Thank you, Sam."

"Anytime," she said getting to her feet and walking out the door.

Carolyn listened to the screen door slam shut before moving to the side of the bed. Gripping the edge of the mattress she sat there looking at the floor so lost in thought she didn't realize that anyone else was in the room until she saw the booted feet on the floor in front of her. Tilting her head up, she looked at the man standing in front of her.

"John."

Kneeling down in front of her, he sat back on his heels before taking both her hands in his, placing a kiss on each of them before meeting her eyes. Not a word had been spoke when Sam arrived back from the mess hall. Setting her tray of food down on a table she joined them, sitting next to Carolyn. Keeping a hold of both Carolyn's hands, John reached out for one of Sam's as well.

"We're going to get you through this one day at a time." Sam promised, wrapping an arm around Carolyn's shoulders


	20. Chapter 20

***a.n.-chromosome 24 or C-24 is from Doom. The long and short of it, is that it turns good people into super humans and bad people into monsters. ***

_**The ghosts that we knew**_

_**Chapter 19**_

_**~But I still believe through these cracks you'll see,**_

_**When I'm on my knees I'll still believe,**_

_**And when I've hit the ground, neither lost nor found,**_

_**If you believe in me I'll still believe~**_

_~A few months later~_

"Hey," John said sliding his arm around Sam's waist where she stood bent over scratching notes on a chart.

"Hey yourself," she said placing a kiss on his cheek. "What brings you here this time of day?"

"I was going to head into town to pick up a few supplies. Thought I would see if you needed anything, and I thought Carrie might want to tag along."

Sam moved out of his arms picking a piece of paper further down on the counter. "Here's my list." She smiled handing it to him, "As for Carrie you'll have to find her first. She hasn't checked in yet this morning."

John looked at his watch with a frown. "Is that normal?'

"She's seemed pretty preoccupied lately."

John rolled his eyes.

"No, it's more that," she said defending her comment. "There's something else going on, but she's not talking to me."

John sighed looking out the window. "Alright, I'll go see if she's still home."

Sam leaned back against the counter watching him leave.

* * *

John stood on her porch knocking to no avail. Looking around the outside of the house and not seeing anything he went ahead and let himself in. They respected everyone's privacy here and just walking into someone's home was a huge no-no, but he had a feeling something wasn't right.

Un-snapping his holster, he stepped cautiously into the house. Not seeing anything out-of-order, he made his way to the bedroom. The bed had been slept in but Carolyn wasn't in it. He was just about to leave when he heard a noise coming from the bathroom. Turning the handle on the closed-door, he swung it open.

Carolyn lay curled up on the bathroom floor and had evidently been here for a while. "Jesus, Carolyn!" he hissed picking her up, carrying her to the bed. Returning to the bathroom he turned on the tap letting the water run and flushed the toilet where she had been sick. Wetting a cloth he wrung it out and went back to the bedroom sitting on the side of the bed as he wiped her face. The only response he got was a moan as she clutched at her stomach rolling up into a ball.

"Shit!"

He picked her up, making his way to the hospital.

"Sam!" he shouted as he plowed through the doors carrying a now writhing Carolyn.

"My God! What happened?" She asked leading him to a bed.

"I don't know. I found her like this on the bathroom floor. She'd been vomiting."

"Hold her still," Sam instructed as she prepared a cocktail of drugs, injecting it into her arm.

"Help me get her changed out of these clothes," Sam requested as she went into the next room for some clean ones.

"Uh, Sam. We've got a problem here." She heard John call out from the next room.

Returning to where he was at, she stopped in her tracks. Her mouth falling open, she met John's eyes.

"Did you know about this?" he asked hoarsely.

Sam eyed a very pregnant Carolyn where she lay unconscious. "No, I had no idea, John."

She heard him cursing under his breath.

"Here. Help me get her dressed and an IV hooked up. She's probably dehydrated if she was sick all night."

"The drugs?" he asked.

"I didn't give her enough to hurt the baby, just enough to take the edge off until we figure out what's wrong."

"Well, I'd say that was pretty evident."

"Maybe, but I'll still take a blood sample and run a few tests. Looks like I'm going to need to add to the shopping list," she said her eyes flicking up to meet his.

He nodded stiffly pulling the list out of his pocket handing it back to her, never taking his eyes from Carolyn.

Taking it, Sam moved into the other room to give him a minute of privacy with his former lover, adding the additional things that she would need to the list.

When she returned, he bent over placing a kiss on Carolyn's forehead. Kissing Sam's cheek he took the list and left not saying a word.

Sam tucked her hands in her lab coat pockets and sighed.

* * *

When Carolyn woke it was dark outside and there was a single light pointed on the book John was reading in the chair next to her bed.

"I forgot how much you enjoy reading." She said, her voice sounding rough to her ears.

Closing the book and setting it on her nightstand, John moved his chair closer to her bed. Reaching out, he smoothed the hair away from her face.

"It always helped calm my nerves when I would see you reading before a mission."

John picked up one of her hands. "Why do you think I did it?" he said with a grin, causing Carolyn to smile.

"Guess you found out my little secret, huh?"

He nodded his head, "Not so little anymore," he said turning serious. "How do you feel?"

"A little nauseous, a little tired."

"Sam said to tell you that was normal and that the baby is out of danger."

Carolyn closed her eyes. "Thank you."

John laid his hand upon her stomach, not really looking at her, just lost in thought.

"Why didn't you?"

His eyes met hers.

"It's been years since Olduvai, more than enough time for you and Sam to start a family. I know how much you love kids."

John snorted. "Do you remember who you're talking to? Can you imagine the kind of genetics nightmare that would be? The C-24 was enough of a threat without adding in the rest. No, I made my peace with that a long time ago. As long as I have Sam it's enough."

Carolyn just smiled as he continued to rub her belly.

"Did he know?" he asked finally breaking the silence.

"He knew. That's why he was so determined to leave."

"Asshole," John muttered darkly.

"Riddick made his decision, John. He knew what the stakes were."

"He's still an asshole."

"Do you hear me disagreeing?" she asked with a raised eyebrow causing him to smirk at her.

"I went into town today. Got you something."

"I realize we both have blonde hair but don't you think you should be buying Sam things?"

"Maybe, but I saw this and thought of you," he said picking a cloth bag up off the floor and laying it next to her.

Picking up the bag, Carolyn opened it pulling out the item inside, coming face to face with a brown stuffed dog. Carolyn laughed. "Where did you find this?"

John shrugged, leaning his arms on the bed next to her. "Caught my eye in one of the shop windows and thought he needed a new home."

Carolyn reached out to cup his cheek. "Thank you."

"Just returning the favor," he told her as he stood to leave. "Get some rest. I'll be by in the morning to take you home."

"Ok," Carolyn whispered watching him go.

* * *

Crawling into bed, John wrapped his arms around Sam nuzzling her neck.

She turned, slipping her arms around him. "Did you tell her?"

"No."

"John."

"Does it really matter in the long run?" he whispered into her neck.


	21. Chapter 21

_**The ghosts that we knew**_

_**Chapter 20**_

_**~Because I know that time has numbered my days**_

_**And my ears hear the call of my unborn sons~**_

John didn't bother to tell her that when he was taking her home, he meant his home.

"Nope." Carolyn said the minute her feet hit the porch, heading down the steps to go to her own home.

"Stop!" John bellowed.

Carolyn slowly turned around with an arched eyebrow, placing her hand on her hip. "Excuse me?"

"Carrie, please, you heard what Sam told you. Both you and the baby are going to need constant monitoring for the next few days. It'll be much easier on Sam to have you here at the house with us."

"Riddick would kick your ass for yelling at me," Carolyn said with a glare before stomping into the house and marching straight to the spare room, slamming the door behind her.

John bit his lip as he approached the closed-door. "Just for the record," he said loud enough for her to hear, "we both know he be buying me a drink instead of kicking my ass."

He chuckled quietly to himself as he heard something hit the back of the door.

When Sam arrived home, John was cooking while Carolyn sat at the table chopping vegetables. Setting her things down by the door, Sam slide in behind John at the stove wrapping her arms around him, her chin resting on his shoulder. He turned his head placing a kiss on her nose. "Love you," he whispered.

"Love you, more." Sam replied causing Carolyn to roll her eyes. "How was our patient today?" She asked him as he offered her a taste.

"Moody, bitchy, a complete pleasure to be around."

"Sitting, right here," Carolyn snapped.

"Ahh, I see. I've heard those pregnancy hormones could do that."

Carolyn turned in her chair, "Again, right here, in the room."

Sam couldn't help but laugh at the look on Carolyn's face as she sat down next to her at the table.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine and I want to go home," she pouted going back to the task in front of her.

"I know you do, Carrie, but it's just for a few days. You almost lost the baby and I know you don't want anything to happen, right?"

Carolyn sighed. "No, of course not."

Sam smiled up John. "I'm going to go clean up. Dinner smells great."

* * *

"Tomorrow, Carolyn. You can go home tomorrow."

Carolyn beamed brightly settling back against the couch as Sam packed up her medical equipment.

John sat on the other couch muttering, "Never wanted to leave my house before.." until standing, Sam smacked him up side the head.

"Ouch! Sorry."

Carolyn didn't say a word, just smirked as she watched the exchange. She had been conned into staying for more than a week, but she was determined to go back home. She loved John and she and Sam had become very close, and she was happy that they were happy, but it still hurt to watch, knowing that she was never enough.

Her mood turning morose, she excused herself wishing them a goodnight.

"What happened?" Sam asked with a confused look upon her face.

"Nothing." John answered squeezing her shoulder as he stared at the closed bedroom door.

Later that night he held Sam just a little tighter as he heard Carolyn quietly leaving the house.

* * *

Three months later ~

Riddick had doubled back across two solar systems, three times already. The little bastard was good. Too good.

Setting up shop in a local dive on a shit hole planet, he waited.

The man walked in, his eyes settling on Riddick before bellying up to the end of the bar, ordering a drink.

Riddick sat at his table eyeing the man behind his goggles. Other than being stuck on his tail since leaving Carolyn, he didn't recall ever seeing the man before. He wondered what his game was. If he were a Merc he should have attempted to grab him already, but hadn't. He just followed and watched. Annoyed at first, Riddick was now simply amused. It had become a game after the first two stops. Where could he go and could the nameless man keep up with him.

Throwing some money down on the table, Riddick stood and slowly made his way outside the bar. He walked until he found a deserted alleyway, ducking in and disappearing.

It wasn't long before his shadow appeared looking hesitantly down the darkened alley before stepping in.

Riddick grabbed the man from behind holding a knife to his throat. "And so we meet," he growled as the man struggled slightly before feeling the bite of the knife on his neck.

"Who sent you?" Riddick asked pushing the blade harder against his throat when he didn't want to speak.

"Bounty hunter named Marlin."

Riddick tilted his head for a moment. The name didn't ring a bell.

"And what's so important that Marlin couldn't be here himself? Why'd he send his lap dog to follow me?"

"I was to give you a message in three days time."

"Well, why don't we pretend it's been three days and you give it to me now?"

Riddick felt the mans adam apple bobbing against his knife.

"I was to tell you that Marlin has your woman."

"My woman?" Riddick growled not liking where this conversation was going, "And just who does your boss think my woman is?"

"Blond. Living at the ex-commando camp. Picture in my front pocket." The man wheezed as Riddick's grip tightened.

Reaching into his pocket, Riddick pulled out photo of a heavily pregnant Carolyn walking beside Echo through the camp.

"Why three days?"

"He's storming the camp in two. Plans on taking her then."

Riddick slit the man's throat with little more than a blink of his eye, letting the body fall to the ground at his feet. Wiping his knife off he strolled out of the alley, the picture of Carolyn still grasped in his hand.


	22. Chapter 22

_**The ghosts that we knew**_

_**Chapter 21**_

_**~A constant reminder of where I can find her**_

_**Light that might give up the way**_

_**It's all that I'm asking for without her I'm lost**_

_**But my love don't fade away. ~**_

_**Two days later~**_

Carolyn waddled her way into the infirmary determined to drag Sam to a late lunch with her. John and more than a dozen other men had left that morning to go into town and wouldn't be home till around sundown.

Things had been quiet and peaceful since Carolyn had moved back into her own home. The baby was doing well and she, John and Sam had all fallen into a routine that Carolyn could live with. They gave her the space she needed and she cooperated.

Lowering herself into a chair she quietly waited till Sam looked over at her from the microscope she was sitting in front of.

"How's my Mama Duck doing today?" Sam asked with a grin.

"You realize I'm going to kick your ass, right?"

"Yeah, but you have to catch me first, Speedy," she smirked.

Carolyn scowled at her friend before chuckling. "You and John were _literally_ made for each other."

Sam laughed as she took off her lab coat and hung it on her chair. "Come on, Mama. Let's get you some lunch."

As Sam was helping Carolyn out of her chair and Carolyn gripping about it, Echo burst through the doors.

"What's wrong?" Carolyn asked recognizing that look as Sam looked between the two of them.

"There are men here. They have the children."

"Mercs?" Carolyn asked.

"Mercs." He replied.

Carolyn looked at her watch. It was just a little after two which meant they had a good five or six hours to go before John returned.

"You need to be ready to send someone into town to get John," she said as Echo took her arm. "Don't worry; I'll get the children away from them."

"Carolyn." Sam said in a warning voice.

Carolyn ignored her as they stepped out on the porch; confronted by the sight of a half-dozen or so armed men with their weapons trained on the children of the camp, most of which where crying in fright.

"Gentlemen," Carolyn called out. "How can we help you today?"

"Names Marlin and I reckon you know what we're after."

Carolyn shook her head. "Riddick's not here. Hasn't been for months, so I'm afraid we can't help you. If you wouldn't mind lowering your weapons and letting the children go it'd be much appreciated."

"I'm afraid we can't do that, Ma'am."

"And just why is that?"

"Cause we ain't here for Riddick. We're here for you."

Carolyn let out a shaky breath and nodded. "Fine. Just let the children go and I'll go with you willing."

"No!" Sam said hotly stepping in front of her.

"Sam!" Carolyn hissed grabbing at the woman.

"This woman is eight months pregnant and under medical supervision, unless you want to deliver her baby in the jungle, she's not going anywhere without me."

Marlin looked her over before speaking quietly to one of his men, as Sam turned towards Carolyn.

"Are you insane?" Carolyn hissed at her.

"I sleep with my brother, Carolyn. I didn't realize my sanity was still in question."

Carolyn simply glared.

"When John gets back and finds out what happened he'll come after you, I'll insist on going, he'll forbid it, I'll go anyway and there'll be a huge fight. This way I'm already there." She said with a gleam in her eye.

Carolyn closed her eyes shaking her head, suddenly getting an idea of what Riddick had felt like at times.

"Fine," Marlin replied. "You can come. I don't want anything to happen to her before Riddick finds us."

Carolyn cursed under her breath.

Sam nodded. "I just need to get my bag." She ran back into the infirmary, grabbed her bag and was back on the porch in no time.

"Let the children go." Carolyn demanded.

"Alright," Marlin said, "as a show of good faith." Signaling his men, the weapons were taken off the children who fled to their parents.

Sam and Carolyn slowly made their way to Marlin. "We're going to need to pick up the pace."

"Well, I guess you should have thought about that when you decided to kidnap a pregnant woman," Carolyn snapped at him turning on her heel, heading down the path away from camp with Sam's help.

As soon as they were out of sight, Echo went to work.

* * *

John jumped out of the back of the transport as it rolled into the middle of camp.

"How long?" He shouted at Echo who was jogging towards him.

"It's been four hours now."

"Fuck! It took us a while to get everyone rounded up." He explained as they walked into the mess hall where Echo had the maps of the area spread out.

It was dark by the time John and his men were ready to leave. They picked up their things and headed out, only for John to stop when he exited the building.

"Riddick."

"Reaper."

"We were just on our way out," John said motioning to the other men to go on.

"Had an interesting meeting in an alleyway a few days back."

"What a surprise," John replied offering Riddick a gun, watching as he waved it off, before moving into the jungle, Riddick hot on his heels.

"Wanna tell me what happened?"

"Mercs showed up. They knew you weren't here. They wanted Carolyn and were holding the children at gunpoint. She agreed to go willingly if they didn't hurt them."

"And just where were you? You were supposed to take care of her."

John rounded on Riddick getting in his face. "They've got Sam as well."

"Why."

"Carolyn's pregnancy hasn't been the easiest and she's due in just under a month. Sam wouldn't let them take Carolyn without taking her as well." John ground out before turning his back on the man, continuing on his way.

Pushing his goggles out of the way, Riddick watched the man walk away before silently following.


	23. Chapter 23

_**The ghosts that we knew**_

_**Chapter 22**_

_**~So give me hope in the darkness that I will see the light**_

_**But I will hold as long as you like**_

_**Just promise me we'll be alright~**_

The one thought that kept running through John's mind was that he was going to kill her when he found her. However, that would be after he kicked her ass. He couldn't believe what Echo had told him. That she had willingly put herself in this situation. She'd be lucky if he ever let her out of their bed again.

* * *

Riddick was surprised by Carolyn's actions. There had been a time not too long ago when she had finally come to the realization that she needed to survive for no one but herself. He was intrigued to hear that somewhere in the last few months that had changed and she was willing to let herself be taken in order to save lives. He'd get to the bottom of it soon enough.

* * *

"Are you ok?" Sam asked Carolyn as she helped her to sit down on a fallen tree before handing her a canteen of water.

Breathing heavily, Carolyn took a drink, wiping her face on her sleeve. "I think I'm in labor."

"Oh, crap." Sam breathed looking around them to see if anyone was paying them any attention. "How long?"

"Couple of hours now."

Sam opened her bag and made a show out of checking Carolyn's hear rate and the baby's.

"How is she?" Marlin asked grudgingly.

"She needs to rest more than 5 minutes at a time. All this walking is putting both her and the baby under duress." Sam snapped at the man.

"If I'm sure we're not being followed after a few more miles, we'll stop for the night." He replied motioning for two men to go back the way they had come.

Sam looked at Carolyn who nodded tightly and looked up at their captor. "Thank you."

She helped Carolyn to a standing position and they began to make their way through the jungle once again.

* * *

"Here." Marlin ordered. "We stop for the night here."

Sam looked around before finding a spot as close to the river as she dared before helping Carolyn down to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Marlin asked. "That's too far away."

"She's pregnant. Where exactly do you think we're going? There's soft underbrush her for her back and cold river water that I can use to help ease the swelling in her feet. But if you think you can do better, then by all means." Sam said waving her hands in the air and taking a step back.

Looking extremely put out, Marlin called one of his men over. "Watch them."

The man looked at Sam and Carolyn with a sigh. "Yeah, boss."

"My water broke about a mile back," Carolyn said quietly as Sam looked her over.

Opening up her bag, Sam grabbed a syringe and filled it.

"What is it?" Carolyn asked.

"Something that's going to help with the pain and slow your labor until we can get out of here," Sam mumbled looking over at their guard.

Sam made frequent trips to the river so their guard got used to the noise and her movement. The camp had settled down, the Mercs finding their bedrolls as Carolyn and Sam's guard was the only one left.

Sam eventually lay down beside Carolyn, silently waiting for their guard to seek his own rest which he eventually did. When his soft snores finally reached her, Sam made quick work getting Carolyn on her feet.

Tying her medical bag around her waist, she helped Carolyn ease down the bank into the water, wading out into the current.

Getting behind Carolyn, she wrapped her arms around her and they silently let the river carry them back downstream a few miles before paddling their way to the opposite shore.

"We could have stayed in the river a little longer," Sam said where she lay panting on the riverbank.

"No, we couldn't have," Carolyn gasped. "This baby is coming, now."

Sam rose, helping Carolyn up, frantically searching in the dark for a tree limb Carolyn could hang on to. Carolyn braced herself against the tree, clutching the branch over head.

Helping her out of her pants, Sam crouched down in front of her, practically sobbing in frustration. "None of this equipment is sterilized and there's no way we can risk a fire."

"It's all right, Sam," Carolyn ground out as she was no longer fighting the contractions.

Finding a piece of bark, Sam held it out for Carolyn to bite down on. "The baby is about to crown."

Carolyn nodded closing her eyes with a moan.

Sam never realized that giving birth to a baby could be so quiet. Other than a few low moans from Carolyn and her whispered instructions, they had made no other noise. Even the child seemed to sense the peril they were in as Sam hastily cleaned out its nose and mouth before handing the child to Carolyn who had collapsed on the ground beside her. Sam tied and cut the umbilical cord, removing her shirt to throw over the baby.

"She's beautiful," Sam whispered leaning over a silent Carolyn.

Nodding, Carolyn wrapped the shirt around her daughter's tiny form and shoved her into the woman's arms.

"Carolyn?"

"Take her and go," Carolyn said as tears streamed down her face. "We both know I'm not finished here yet and even if I was, I'll be even slower than before. It's me they want. They're not going to come after you. You take my daughter and you keep her safe, Sam. Promise me." Carolyn hissed.

Sam looked at this woman who had become her friend and the child that she held in her arms. "What's her name?" Sam asked as her own tears made their way down her face.

"It doesn't matter." Carolyn said with a smile running her hand over the child's head. "If something happens, if I don't make it back, you and John," she said looking at Sam again.

Sam nodded and embraced her friend, the child between them.

"Go, go now." Carolyn said untangling herself from them. She watched as Sam disappeared in the dark before lying back on the ground covering her face with her hands to smother her sobs.


	24. Chapter 24

_**The ghosts that we knew**_

_**Chapter 23**_

_**~And our children come and they will hear me roar~**_

John, Riddick and the men with them moved silently through the jungle as they tracked Marlin and the women. They had the advantage in that they knew the area. Marlin didn't only not know area; he was in the unfortunate position of having Samantha and Carolyn with him.

Any of the children back at camp could have followed the trail the two women had made through the jungle with their eyes closed. He and Riddick had silently chuckled several times at the signs they had left.

As the group took a break, Riddick crouched down near the riverbank listening.

"What is it?" John asked dropping down beside him.

"Not sure. Something's happening on the other side of the river."

"Yeah, well we've got other fish to fry," John said grasping his shoulder.

Riddick nodded and the group moved forward once again.

John was impressed. Riddick was an efficient killer. He appreciated that.

When they reached the Mercs campsite there was no sign of the women.

Gathering Marlin and his men up, John and Riddick had taken turns questioning the men and then dispatching them, and as Marlin fell dead upon the jungle floor they still didn't know where Sam and Carolyn were.

They were on the run, but to where?

Making their way through the camp site, Riddick finally found what they had over looked before. Whistling, he got Reapers attention.

"They went in the river, here." Riddick said waiting for him to follow.

Giving his men orders to head back home, Reaper turned back to Riddick.

"If they floated downstream, they could have ridden the current a few miles before getting out on the other side. It would take them right back to camp."

"That's what I'm thinking." Riddick said moving into the water making his way across the river.

They stayed near the river's edge for several miles before they found where the women had come out. Separating they moved wordlessly into the jungle following the trail they had left. One of them was in distress and both John and Riddick were afraid they knew who that was. John found the tree first, crouching down to touch the blood on the scattered leaves below. Someone had attempted to cover their passing but had been sloppy about it.

Riddick picked up the trail, following it into the brush. His roar stirred the wildlife for miles around.

* * *

Sam gasped, pulling the baby closer to her chest, dropping to the ground as the forest came alive, the baby answering its cries. Getting back to her feet she picked up her pace knowing she wasn't far from camp.

* * *

"Aww, shit." John said as he skidded to a stop, watching as Riddick pulled Carolyn to his chest. There was blood everywhere.

Bending down beside them, he reached out feeling for a pulse. It was faint and thready.

"She's still alive," he breathed looking up at Riddick.

"Go, find Sam," Riddick told him as he shifted the woman in his arms.

"Riddick, there's still time."

"To ease your conscience? Maybe. I'll bring her home soon enough."

Nodding, John leaned over placing a kiss on Carolyn's forehead. "I love you," he whispered into her ear.

Getting to his feet, he took one last look at them and headed to camp.

* * *

Sam broke through the jungle screaming John's name as she skidded into camp. People came running, Echo getting to her first, catching her before she hit the ground. Barking out orders, he and his wife helped her into the hospital.

His wife who helped out there on a regular basis took the infant from Sam, placing her in the bassinet they had obtained just for this type of emergency. Leaving Sam to her husband, she cleaned the crying child, dressing her in a diaper and extra clothes that they kept here for when any of the children were ill.

She filled a bottle with some prepared formula and was preparing to feed the girl when Sam appeared next to her taking the bottle and the baby. She smiled at the young woman and left to find her husband.

* * *

Riddick leaned back against a tree with Carolyn on his lap, stroking her hair that spread across his chest.

"Riddick?"

He tilted her chin up and lowered his arm a bit so she could see his face.

"I'm here." He said gruffly.

"Sam?"

"Don't know. John's searching for her."

"The Mercs?"

He held a finger to her lips. "They've been taken care of."

She kissed his finger as she brought a hand up to grasp his.

"Sam took the baby. Needed them to be safe." She said as tears rolled down her cheeks. "A girl, Richard. She's beautiful."

Riddick swallowed back his tears, finding it hard to talk through the lump in his throat. "Yeah? What's her name?"

Carolyn smiled softly. "You name her. Don't let her forget about me."

"I won't, Carolyn. I promise." He said as a tear splashed on her cheek.

* * *

John burst into camp screaming Sam's name. The arms of people milling about simply pointed to the hospital. Sam turned as she heard him pounding across the wood floor just before he threw his arms around her, clutching her tightly, placing kisses all over her face. A noise from behind her had him dragging his eyes away from her. Keeping her tightly against him he took the few steps to the bassinet and the baby lying within it.

"It's a girl." Sam whispered. "Carolyn?" she asked as he leaned his forehead against hers, silently shaking it as he reached out to touch the baby.

"Riddick's with her."

They stood quietly just holding each other as they watched the sleeping child.

"Go get cleaned up, Sam. I'll keep watch."

Sam turned his face to look at her. "I love you, John."

"And I you," he replied with a kiss.

Nodding, Sam left the infirmary going home to shower and change clothes.

When she was gone, John picked up the infant and sat down in a nearby rocking chair that someone had found. Holding her in his arms, he cried for the first years.


	25. Chapter 25

_**The ghosts that we knew**_

_**Chapter 24**_

_**~And my heart**_

_**Was colder when you'd gone**_

_**But I found the one that I love**_

_**Under the sun~**_

As the sun rose on the horizon, Riddick was staring out at the river lost in thought, Carolyn still in his arms when she sat straight up with a gasping breath, causing her to slip out of his grasp.

He gripped her arms pulling her back to him "Carolyn!" he said turning her towards him, grasping her face in one of his hands.

She looked around wildly, her chest heaving as she tried to process her thoughts. "Riddick?" she asked incredulously as she looked at him in confusion.

"It's me. I'm here."

Carolyn shook her head, her eyes darting around the surrounding jungle, before landing on Riddick again. "What happened to me?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

* * *

There was stunned silence as Riddick emerged from the jungle into camp, a sleeping Carolyn in his arms.

He made his way to the hospital, waking Sam and causing a haggard looking John to turn away from the child in front of him.

"Put her down here," Sam said indicating the bed she had just vacated.

As Riddick laid her gently on the bed, Carolyn latched onto his shirt keeping him with her. "Shh, It's ok," he murmured near her ear stroking her face.

"She's alive?" Sam asked a hand flying up to cover her mouth as Riddick turned on them.

"Now." Riddick said lowly stalking towards them.

"Would either of you care to tell me how a woman who died in my arms, suddenly came back to life hours later?"

"Oh my God," Sam said as John pushed her behind him.

"It's my fault. My responsibility," John said.

"I suggest you start talking."

"Carolyn didn't tell us she was pregnant. She managed to keep it hidden from us till about three months ago when she almost lost the baby."

"C-24" Riddick guessed.

John nodded tightly. "I couldn't bear to see anything happen to either one of them. I knew it would kill Carolyn if she lost her. I made Sam inject the baby in-utero and it worked. We had no idea what effects it would have on Carolyn."

"So you just decided to play God?"

"Yes. And I'd do it again."

"Good." Riddick growled, "Because I'm next."

John looked at him incredulously. "You're not serious?"

"You just told me that my daughter and her mother can't die. Do you really think I'm not going to be around to protect them?"

John tightened his jaw and nodded at Sam behind him. Looking between the two men, she shook her head and went into the other room.

Riddick turned his attention to the bassinet behind John, looking at the man before making his way to its side.

In it lay the smallest human being Riddick had ever seen and with just a look he was already wrapped around her finger.

He ran his finger over her head, feeling the soft tufts of brunette hair, before tracing her tiny ear.

"Carolyn didn't have a name picked out."

Riddick's face softened, "She told me to name her."

John snorted softly at that news. "She really was dying, wasn't she?"

Riddick ignored him, smiling as the baby wrapped its tiny hand around his finger.

Sam touched his arm getting his attention when she came back into the room. "You're going to want to lie down," she said pointing to the bed next to Carolyn's. "You'll take care of her?" He asked Sam stopping by Carolyn's bed.

"Of course." She replied sitting on a stool prepping his arm before plunging the syringe into his vein. Leaning over him as his eyes began to close Sam asked, "What's her name?"

"Rhiannon," he breathed out as unconsciousness took him.

* * *

Waking to the sound of a crying baby, Carolyn opened her eyes. John was sitting in a rocking chair throwing suggestions out to Riddick who was pacing the floor in front of her bed, an infant in his arms.

"Um, guys?" She heard Sam say from beside her, where she sat filling out charts.

Riddick turned to look at her and Carolyn cursed out loud at not being able to see his eyes. Her eyes roamed over him and the baby.

Standing, John held out his arm to Sam who joined him. "We'll be back in a bit." John said with a grin leading Sam away.

Carolyn's eyes flicked to their retreating forms before shooting back to Riddick who was walking slowly to her bedside. "Can you sit up?" He asked her quietly.

Carolyn nodded as she sat up, scooting backwards. Riddick leaned down transferring their daughter into Carolyn's arms. Satisfied that she had a hold of the baby, he reached behind her adjusting her pillows so that she could lean back, before settling himself on the edge of the bed watching mother and daughter inspect each other. He reached out wiping a tear off of Carolyn's face as she unwrapped the child counting her fingers and toes.

"She's hungry," he said. "She doesn't like the formula Sam has for her. She needs her Mother." He said reaching out to undo the front of her nightgown.

Carolyn looked into his face before letting him help her adjust the baby to nurse. "I didn't think I'd ever see her again." She sniffed looking between Riddick and the baby. "What happened?"

"It's a long story." Riddick said gruffly as he watched his daughter hungrily gulp at Carolyn's breast. "We'll tell you all about it when Sam and John get back."

Carolyn nodded. "What did you name her?"

Riddick chuckled, "Remembered that did you?"

Carolyn patiently waited as she watched her daughter nurse, Riddick helping when it came time to switch sides.

He reached out laying a hand on their daughter before looking up at Carolyn.

"Rhiannon."


	26. Chapter 26

_**The ghosts that we knew**_

_**Epilogue**_

_**~We will run and scream**_

_**You will dance with me**_

_**They'll fulfill our dreams **_

_**And we'll be free**_

_**And we'll be who are **_

_**And they'll heal our scars**_

_**Sadness will be far away~**_

_**~Many years later~**_

Carolyn smiled as she stood in front of her fireplace looking at all the pictures of her life so far. The oldest, in the back, were of Riddick, Sam, John, baby Rhiannon and herself. Pictures of more children and different planets were strewn throughout.

After years of moving every few decades to a new world, planet, galaxy, they had finally stumbled upon a place where the people, if not quite immortal, aged at an extremely decelerated rate.

Sam had discovered its existence in her never-ending research on the C-24.

Tucked away from the rest of the universe, they had made their home here.

Through the advance in genetics and her own research, Sam and John had eventually gone on to have children, twelve of them in fact, which had merged and mixed with her own children.

Having a place that they never had to leave had been wonderful. The children that were here had the opportunity to marry and have their own children and it was a rare day that there were not a dozen or more happily yelling youngsters playing in the fields that separated their home from John and Sam's.

It was the children that weren't here that made Carolyn's heart ache the most. Of her own ten children, four had been gone for years. She despaired of ever seeing them again even though she and Riddick had left markers for them throughout the galaxy.

Three of them simply had their fathers rambling soul and always wanted to be going and doing and seeing, including her precious Rhiannon. Richard had named her well. No one could replace his first-born, his very own warrior princess.

Her sweet baby, Kingston, was Rhiannon's shadow and when she left he was not about to leave her side. Carolyn picked up a picture of the two off the mantel. It didn't matter that nearly half a century separated them in age, they were inseparable. Two peas in a pod, Richard always said.

Jason, who was as incorrigible as his father, was next to leave. He was also a romantic and she sometimes thought maybe they should not have read to him so many stories of the hero he was named after. But, they had always encouraged their children to do what they needed to do.

And then there was Charon. Carolyn could remember giving birth to him like it was yesterday as she moved down the mantel picking up another picture. Richard had been the first to hold him and had insisted on naming him. When Carolyn heard the name she had begged him to change it, knowing that nothing good could come from naming him that.

Riddick had looked at Charon solemnly before handing the child over to his distraught mother, kissing her on the head. "We're not going to be able to save all of them, Carolyn; we can only love them to the best of our ability."

And she had. Carolyn had loved all of her children fiercely and while it had taken her a bit longer she had finally seen in Charon that disquietness that Richard had seen since the beginning.

It had been horrible when he left, the things that he had said to her and his father. His siblings had been ready to beat him senseless but Riddick had stopped them in that quiet commanding voice of his, even as he held on to his heartbroken wife and watched his son walk out the door for the last time. To this day none of his brothers or sisters would mention his name.

She put that photo back in its place and picked up her favorite of she and Richard wrapped up in blankets and each other as they watched the sun rising over the peak of a mountaintop. She was anxious for him to be home. He had been gone for far too long this time around and she missed him desperately when he was away. "We have forever," he would always tell her as she clung to him on his return.

She heard a commotion outside with the children who were suddenly whooping and hollering. They usually only got like that when they had a visitor. Not wanting to let go of the picture in her hand, Carolyn walked to the front door and let herself out onto the wide porch. Her face broke out in a wide grin as she saw the light reflect off of Riddick's bald head and heard John's boisterous laugh as he swung one of his grandchildren up on his back. They were far enough away that Carolyn wasn't sure which generation of grandchild it was.

Setting the picture down on the railing, she cocked her head to the side as she studied the group coming up the long walk. Riddick was holding a child in his arms that didn't seem familiar to her and there was a large group of adults with the two men. They had taken with them an odd assortment of children, grandchildren and everything in between but no females and there were two women in this group.

When Riddick saw her on the porch, he lifted his arm in greeting and Carolyn placed a hand on her chest. She was never happier than when he was at home, safe and sound.

As the others with him looked in her direction, two of them broke away from the group running towards her shouting the name that only ten people had ever called her.

"Oh my God," Carolyn breathed bounding off the porch, running to meet them, her arms out stretched. She pulled her daughter to her with a sob, blindly reaching out for Kingston, who pulled both his mother and sister to him, enveloping both of them in his arms as they cried and tried to talk at the same time.

Riddick and John stood back a ways watching the happy reunion before John slapped Riddick on the back heading towards his own home, a flock of children following him like a pied piper.

Handing the child in his arms to her father, Riddick stepped up to his family, a grin on his face as Carolyn turned towards him. "Sorry I'm late, but I had a hard time finding the perfect gift."

Carolyn threw herself into his arms, kissing him as held her.

"Oh, please, not in front of the children," Kingston moaned.

"I mean really, don't you ever get tired of each other?" Rhiannon asked.

Riddick ended the kiss, looking down at Carolyn. "I tried to get rid of her once. I'll never make that mistake again," he said causing her to give him a beautiful smile, the one reserved just for him.

Chatter suddenly surrounded them as Carolyn was introduced to spouses and grandchildren and other grandchildren were sent to fetch their parents. As they all went inside the house, Riddick stopped to pick up a picture lying on the railing and smiled. It was his favorite picture of the two of them. Walking inside he put it back in its place on the mantel looking over the most important parts of his life so far before grabbing his wife's hand to drag her upstairs much to the amusement of their children.

The End.


	27. Chapter 27

Needing a break from the story that I began for NaNoWriMo and then a distraction from the sequel to Death, I've been sorting through all my rough drafts and thought I would post the first eleven chapters of "King Rides By," which eventually turned into "The Ghosts that we knew," when I developed a case of writers block and couldn't figure out how to continue Kings.

I tried to clean it up a bit, but didn't try to hard, nor did I go through and put in scene breaks.

Its a few days late, Buttercup, but Happy Valentine's Day.

King Rides by

Prologue

A light kiss, the touch of your hand

A million things I will never understand

Oh, what a fuss when the King rides in

Riddick was beyond pissed as he made his way through the bustling city streets of New Mecca. When he got his hands on Imam the man was going to wish he had never heard of Richard B. Riddick.

He knew that Imam was the only person that would know where to send Tombs. He had purposely kept the information from Carolyn all these years in case someone thought to use her to get to him. It had become even more important in the last few years.

_If he had in any way endangered Carolyn, he would simply kill the man,_ he thought without blinking an eye.

Checking his surroundings, he slipped into the sprawling house hidden behind tall vine covered walls, on the very fringes of the city.

The house was silent as he made his way into the kitchen, tearing off a hunk of bread before heading towards the back of the house.

Leaning against the doorframe to his bedroom, he found what he was looking for napping in the middle of the large bed.

Knowing she wouldn't stay mad at him for the hair and dirt, he quietly slipped off his boots, cloak and weapons before climbing onto his side of the bed. He reached out caressing Carolyn's cheek, before turning his gaze to their daughter. This was the second time he had been back to see her since her birth and he hadn't planned on being back this quickly, the last visit having been just three months ago. It was dangerous and put both their lives at risk.

_Yup,_ he thought, _that settled it. Imam was a dead man. _

She was definitely bigger and her blonde tufts were quickly turning into a full head of brunette curls, her cheeks were rosy pink and her limbs had lost some of the baby fat that she had just a few months ago and with her mothers blue eyes he couldn't be more enamored of her now than he had been the day she arrived.

He felt Carolyn nuzzle into his hand. "She started walking just right after you left." She said sleepily placing a kiss upon the palm of his hand.

_Ahh, that explained the lost baby fat. _

Leaning down he smelled her hair, gently kissing her crown before reaching over to find Carolyn's lips. Pulling back she tugged on his beard and dreadlocks. "I thought we talked about this last time?"

"I'll cut it later," he growled capturing her lips with his before she could fuss anymore.

They laid in bed as their daughter napped, talking of recent developments and what had brought him back before venturing from the bed down to the kitchen to feed him food, before he feasted on her.

They re-entered their bedroom to find a baby girl sitting up in the middle of the bed sleepily rubbing her eyes. Carolyn held back and watched as Riddick gently sat on the bed and picked their daughter up holding her out in front of him as if to inspect her before pulling her in close, doing his best to keep his beard from rubbing her tender skin.

Carolyn assumed that a sensitivity to smell was an inherited trait as their daughter looked at her father with a sleepy smile, laying her head on his shoulder as if she had been doing it every day of her life.

Carolyn moved to their side of the bed and stroked her daughter's head. "Richard, when this is all done, when this danger with the Necromongers has passed, I want you to think about coming home for good."

"Carolyn, you know I can't. You know I'll always have someone after me."

"We can go anywhere you want." She said even as he shook his head. "Richard, we need you," she told him taking a hand and placing it on her belly and holding it there.

His eyes met hers and she reached out touching his face. "Just think about it, ok?"

Pulling her to him he kissed the spot where his hand had been and drug her onto the bed with him and their daughter. He stayed another few hours until dusk, before gathering Carolyn in his arms with a kiss and taking in his baby girl's smell one more time before leaving as silently as he had come.

Carolyn was just getting ready to put Rhiannon down for the night when it seemed as though all hell broke lose. A loud explosion could be heard before the entire house shook so hard she thought it would come down around her as she struggled down the hall with her daughter.

Moment's later, men that she had never seen before burst in through her front door snatching her daughter out of her arms. The last thing Carolyn remembered was screaming Rhiannon's name before the world went black.

When Carolyn awoke she scrambled back in the bed in which she was resting taking a moment to let her eyes focus before seeing her daughter on the lap of an older man, babbling happily. Carolyn looked wildly at the man and back at her daughter making sure she was in fact unharmed. The man stood up slowly and approaching the bed held her daughter out to her. Leaning forward Carolyn took her and held her close savoring the weight of her small body in her arms.

"My name is Rainier. This," he said with a wave of his hands "is my grandson, Bandi."

Carolyn eyed the young man before turning back to his grandfather. "Where am I? Why have I been brought here?"

"This is my home." He said before being interrupted by the door flying open and the entrance of an older female and two men, older than Bandi, yet younger than Rainier. The woman was statuesque in her build. Thicker than was probably socially acceptable but it looked good on her. Her hair was worn in the same style as the men, braided back away from her face and then falling down her back.

"Don't you mean our home, husband?

"Of course, Madam," Rainier said as the woman sneered at him.

Rainier turned back towards Carolyn. "May I introduce my wife, Bellona and our sons Raynor and Bhaltair.

"And you are?" the woman asked Carolyn, eyeing her and Rhiannon.

"Carolyn Fry."

"And the child?"

"Is none of your concern." Carolyn answered the woman steadily; the threat implied should her daughter be brought into this. "Where am I?" she demanded.

"The planet we are on is called Furya. It is our home and it shall be your home for the foreseeable future."

"And just why is that? I'm a medically discharge docking officer that receives a small pension. My daughter and I are, for lack of a better phrase, completely worthless to you."

The woman continued to smile at her in a way that was slightly creeping Carolyn out. "You may be monetarily worthless Ms. Fry, but I assure you, you are quite valuable to certain people."

"Should you need anything," the woman continued moving towards the door, "simply knock and tell the guard."

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Carolyn asked, perplexed at this entire family's behavior.

"I want my son, Ms. Fry, and you're going to help me get him."

"I don't understand. Who's your son?"

"My son is the father of your children, Ms. Fry, and as soon as we find him, we'll make sure he knows you're here."

Carolyn could only look at the woman dumbfounded as she and her sons exited the room before turning back to Rainier.

"Her son?"

"Our son actually. The man you know as Richard Riddick."

"Why does it sound like she's more eager to kill him than to mother him?" Carolyn asked.

Making eye contact with Bandi, Rainier looked back towards her.

"Try to get some rest; I'll have some dinner, clothing and other necessities brought up. I'll be back tomorrow to visit with my Granddaughter and we'll talk more then. May I ask her name?"

"Rhiannon."

"You're both named after Queens. How very fitting."

Riddick was infuriated when he finally made it back to his home just to find it deserted. Other than the splintered front door nothing had been touched. The only things missing were his lover and his child.

He personally looked at every prisoner that had been taken, and searched every shelter in the city.

It was if they had simply disappeared off the face of the planet.

Returning to their home one last time, he pocketed a few items before setting fire to the structure. The thought of anyone else living here in this place that she had done her best to turn into a home for him was unacceptable.

Once the house had collapsed in on itself from the flames, Riddick walked away, not once looking back.


	28. Chapter 28

Kings Ride By

I'm at war with the world

And they try to pull me into the dark

I Struggle to find my faith

As I'm slipping from your arms

Chapter 1

With her three year old daughter, Rhiannon in her arms, Carolyn Fry stood in her room staring out the window at the bleak landscape covered in graves, a washed out sun doing it's best to illuminate the planet.

To this day it still reminded her of the stories she had heard of post-apocalyptic worlds. But, she supposed, it was to be expected. The Necromongers had nearly decimated the planet along with its people, but thanks to the Furyan's sheer ruthlessness and bloodlust they hadn't gone down easily.

She had to chuckle to herself. Riddick would probably be pissed to know that he was a walk in the park compared to these people. At least he had his own moral code, she sighed, thinking back to another lifetime that included a girl named Jack and drug addicted Merc.

Not these people. She had seen abhorrent things in the two years she had been here, done deplorable things in the name of survival, had horrific things done to her all in the name of punishing Riddick.

She, and anything they considered his, was the closest they had been to having their pound of flesh. But, as far as Carolyn was concerned they had taken their pound of flesh and then some.

They had taken everything from her, even her name, as they forced their Furyan attributes upon her. Everything but Rhiannon, and even she had been marked emotionally and psychologically. Fucking Furyans and their fucking head games.

One of the brothers had lost fingers when he had dared to touch Rhiannon shortly after their capture and arrival. Now, while none of them would dare lay a hand on her, she had been made to watch terrible things, been made to watch her mother do terrible things. Carolyn sighed as she stroked her daughter's hair, before starting another lullaby.

Their life had already been chaotic enough with Riddick popping in and out never knowing when he would show up. While he had stayed well hidden all those years, he could never seem to stay away.

Rhiannon was the result. The last time they had seen him was just before the Necromongers had attacked Helion Prime and Imam had come up with his half-baked plan to put a bounty on Riddicks head to force him into helping.

He had refused to help when Jack had left and joined up with Mercs and thinking back to their last conversation, Carolyn knew better than anyone that no one made Riddick do anything.

Two years now, with no hope, no promise of salvation, having her very life ripped from her body. She had learned to show no emotion outside of this room. Showing emotion was bad. Very bad. They used it to twist and turn her inside out till they had shattered her self control, not happy till they had her crashing to her knees in front of them, begging and pleading with her very soul for it to stop.

She knew their history well, knew their traditions well. Knew everything that had happened to these people from the day of Riddick's birth to the present. Had been shown mental image after mental image till her brain was twisted into thinking it had happened to her. Knew of their hatred of him, for him. How they blamed him, and in their warped way of thinking, her, for the destruction brought down upon their heads by the prediction of an Elemental.

She had seen several from the Elemental race tortured. Been made to watch, sometimes actually participate. To not, meant instant death. These people were sadistically twisted and none more so than Riddick's own mother. Bellona.

Carolyn hated the woman. Hoped that she burned in the fiery bowels of whatever hell she went to. The woman was pure evil and wanted nothing more than to see her own son crushed to pieces in front of her. She had had her husband murdered less than a year after Carolyn's arrival here and been slowing descending into madness every since.

Placing a finally sleeping Rhiannon in her bed, Carolyn couldn't help but smile fondly, casting a glance at her door to make sure she was still alone, at the thought of Riddick's father, Rainier. Oh, the man had scared the hell out of her make no mistake about it, but he had also been the kindest to her in his own way and had adored Rhiannon.

Instead of raping her mind for every minuscule piece of information she had about Riddick, he asked. Instead of filling her mind with images so heinous that she was nearly catatonic, he told her of their history, of the atrocities that had been committed, the losses that they had suffered.

He was interested in knowing about the man his son had become, often asking her to speculate on his actions. Riddick was much like his father, she mused.

Three months after her capture, Rainier had returned from a trip to their "high country" and discovered that Bellona had Carolyn's face marked with the sign of a traitor during his absence. Rainier had protested loud and long before sending Bellona across the room with the back of his hand.

Bellona had sought revenge on them both just a few months later, having Carolyn and Riddick's son cut from her body and killed in front of them and Rhiannon. Rainier had been enraged, publicly flogging Bellona himself in front of the entire village and having the mark of a murderer branded upon her.

Carolyn's hand unconsciously found its way to the scar on her belly. It had been Rainier that had forced her to choose a name for the child, explaining to her that all Furyan children were given names that meant warrior.

Carolyn had wondered at the time what it had meant that Riddick was named after Kings. So, she had decided on the name Baron Jedediah Riddick. Beloved young warrior.

It was Rainier that had the infant buried so that she could see the grave from her window and Rainier that had held her back while shovelfuls of dirt covered her child and she attempted to throw herself into the grave with his tiny cold body. Rainier had become the rock on which she stood.

Bellona wasted no time in exacting her revenge after her latest humiliation. By the end of the month Rainier was dead and Carolyn had done what she had to do in order to survive the woman's wrath.

Riddick's brother, Raynor, had showed the tiniest bit of compassion by having Rainier laid to rest next to his grandson. The grief, which had been raw and oozing in the beginning, had faded leaving in its place a never-ending wistfulness buried deeply in that place that she rarely had the chance to go to.

A knock on her door jolted her out of her thoughts and she hurriedly straightened, closing the shutters and moving into the middle of the room closing her mind off as she straightened her gauntlets and called out for the person to enter.

A smile broke out on her face as her visitor closed the door tightly behind him, giving a brief bow before placing a kiss upon her cheek. "Aunt Ryder," he said with a gleam in his eye that reminded Carolyn so very much of Riddick.

Bandi was the son of Riddick's other brother, Bhaltair. Bhaltair was the right hand man to his mother having helped in the assassination of his father, Rainier. He hated Carolyn almost as much as his mother and found great amusement in renaming her Ryder, the mounted warrior, upon hearing that she was pregnant with Riddick's second child. He was also the brother to lose his fingers for touching her daughter.

Bandi's mother had died in a fall down the stairs shortly after Carolyn's arrival and she and the young man had grown close. Even now she could tell that he had been up to no good.

Sitting in a chair to pull on her boots she asked him, "And just what is it you've been up to today to put such a cocky grin on your face."

"Harassing Grandmother Bellona," He replied, a smirk covering one side of his face.

Carolyn raised an eyebrow waiting for him to continue. "I spent the day asking her to tell me about my mother. Every question I could think of. As smart as she and father think they are they've never figured out that I saw him push her."

Carolyn was on her feet in an instant, covering his mouth with her hand hissing in his face. "You fool! They'll kill you if they ever find out. Promise me you'll be careful! Promise me! I can't lose you, as well."

Bandi carefully removed her hand from his mouth. "I promise, Aunt Ryder. I'm sorry."

Carolyn looked into his eyes and shook her head. "Brat."

He smiled and shrugged. "Speaking of which, she wants to see you."

"Wonderful." Carolyn said shaking her head as she finished dressing.

Just before she opened the door to her room, she turned placing a kiss on the young mans cheek. "I saw the flowers."

"It's his birthday. How could I forget?"


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 2

"You're late," the woman bellowed from her "throne" at the end of the hall.

"My apologies, Madam." Carolyn replied placing her palms together in front of her and lowering her head.

"It's my fault, Grandmother!" Bandi said running up to stand next to Carolyn. "On the way here I insisted on showing her the very stairs that my mother died upon."

He had to muffle an "ow!" as Carolyn's heel ground into his foot.

Bellona gave them both a hateful glare as she turned toward her guest. "My daughter-in-law, Ryder," she introduced.

Carolyn had to bite her tongue as she always did when being introduced to anyone by this woman and her sons. They found it amusing to address her in familial terms. Carolyn found it sickening.

However, in retaliation, she found it amusing to address Bellona by "Madam" as that was what her late husband addressed her by and Carolyn knew she despised it.

"This man brings news of my missing son," she said watching Carolyn's every move.

Standing in front of Bellona her stance relaxed, Carolyn took a good look at the stranger. A Merc. Enough of them had been through with news of a supposed Riddick sighting. Carolyn knew better than to get her hopes up. They were all simply after the reward money. What he didn't know was what would happen when his lie didn't pan out. Carolyn gritted her teeth together. She just hoped she wouldn't be made to participate this time. She was slowing losing what little of her humanity she had left. Like Riddick, the rest of his race was more animal than man.

"My daughter-in-law has been staying with us until he can be located. Isn't that right, Ryder?"

Carolyn simply nodded.

"What happened to her face?" The Merc grunted tilting his chin in her direction.

"Unfortunately my son is traitor, bringing about the downfall of our entire race. I had no choice but to punish his wife and child as well."

Ahhh, and there was the rub, Carolyn thought. The old Battleaxe knew exactly what today was and simply wanted to torture her. To remind her of that day. To remind her of who was in control. She continued to stand silently, knowing that any type of outburst would result in an even worse mindfuck than she was about to dole out. Carolyn could see it in her eyes.

"I think Ryder should provide our evening dinner entertainment. Don't you agree Bhaltair?" Bellona asked her son who had just appeared in the long hall promptly moving to his mother's side. He scowled when he saw Bandi with Carolyn but said nothing.

"I think that's a wonderful idea, Mother."

"Excellent. It's already been arranged." She cried clapping her hands as a huge wire cage was moved into place in front of the large dining tables that were even now being laden down with food. Bhaltair helped his mother from the dais down towards her chair at the table as Carolyn turned to inspect the cage.

At least it was an animal this time. Not that she could stomach the thought of killing anything today, but if it had been a human, Elemental or any other offshoot, she probably wouldn't have put up much a fight. If it weren't for her daughter, it would seem somewhat poetic to die on the day her son had taken his only breath.

Bandi helped her remove her cloak as she chose her weapons, sliding knives into her gauntlets and the sheath upon her thigh, choosing at last a spear that would extend her reach and keep her away from the cats paws.

There was no doubt in Carolyn's mind that she would kill the creature that stood voicing it's displeasure at being caged. This was merely Bellona's way of giving her a lesson. The cat was pure white and the blood would show up wonderfully.

Nodding at the men standing at the cage, they swung the door open and Carolyn stepped through. As with everything here she had had two choices. She could kill and survive, or she could die. She listened to the door being shut and locked behind her.

She and the cat circled each other, batting back and forth, the animal getting in a swipe across her calf shredding her boot, until the scent of her blood was too much and it lunged for her, Carolyn's spear sinking solidly into its throat. The shaft broke from the weight of the animal, the broken handle flying up and slicing Carolyn's cheek. Grabbing the hunting knife from her thigh, she shoved it through the animal's ribs.

Breathing heavily, she collapsed to her knees beside the animal's body when something caught her eye. Looking more closely at the cat lying in front of her she saw its belly moving. Reaching out she placed her hand on the movement. Her eyes immediately locked on Bellona's who had a look of glee on her face.

She swore in the name of her son and his grandfather that if it was the last thing she did she would kill this bitch before she died. Feeling the rest of her humanity slip off of her like a dress, Carolyn stood and walked out of the cage leaving the kittens to die inside of their mother. The men at the door took the knives still on her body as Bandi brought a basin of water for her to wash her hands. He took the towel from her and cleaned the blood that had spilled from the cut on her face.

"Grandmother wishes to speak to you," he said quietly. "As soon as she's finished we'll go back to your room and take a look at your leg."

Carolyn nodded and lifting her chin turned to walk towards the tables.

"Well done, Ryder, well done!" Raynor clapped from his seat beside his mother.

"Raynor," Carolyn said with a nod in his direction never taking her eyes from Bellona.

"It seems my dear," Bellona addressed her, "that Riddick is even more treasonous than we first thought. It appears as though he's actually in collusion with the very horde that he betrayed our race to as an infant."

_Well bully for him_, Carolyn thought. She'd probably side with horde of Necromongers right now herself.

"We've already sent a messenger to him. If he chooses not to respond than we'll simply have to send a stronger message to get our point across. Do you think the bones of his dead son's body would do the trick?" She asked.

Carolyn's body shook with anger. It was taking everything she had not to jump over the table and strangle the woman with her bare hands.

Bandi came to her rescue. "Grandmother! The human is bleeding all over your floor!" he said in a disgusted tone of voice as he pointed the blood that had trickled out of Carolyn's boot. "Let me remove her from your sight."

A smirk plastered upon her face, she waved them off. "Go."

Fastening Carolyn's cloak back to her neck collar, Bandi turned on his heel expecting her to follow him from the room. With one last look at Bellona, Carolyn did the same. Three sets of eyes, all with different thoughts, followed her out of the room.

Once out of the hall, Bandi drew an arm over his shoulders helping her back to her room. Quietly, so as no to wake the sleeping toddler in the next room, he sat her down in the chair next to the window opening the shutters and pulling off her boots off, throwing them towards the door. She had others.

Disappearing into the bath he returned with first aid supplies, water and towels, cleaning the wound before applying a salve to it and wrapping a bandage around her leg. He put the items away before returning to her side. Her eyes had never left the graves of his Grandfather and cousin.

Bending down beside her he spoke quietly next to her ear. "I know it's not much Carolyn, but I love you, you've been a wonderful mother to me. Grandfather loved you too in his own way. My Uncle is a fool if he doesn't love you as well."

She reached up squeezing his hand where it rested on her shoulder.

Picking up her destroyed boots on his way out, the young man closed the door silently behind him.

A lone tear ran down Carolyn's cheek. It was the first time in two years that she had heard someone say her name.

Sitting in that chair staring at her child's grave throughout the night, she shored herself up mentally and emotionally for the upcoming onslaught.


	30. Chapter 30

Don't you know it's hard?

It's hard loving you.

Don't you know it's hard?

It's hard missing you.

Chapter 3

Vaako stood overlooking the throne room where the newest Lord Marshall was holding court. Even now, years after having taking over his position he had yet to be converted. Had actually refused. There had been a few rumblings from some of the other Generals but for the most part they had decided to let sleeping dogs lay since he was actively involved, doing everything that was expected of a Lord Marshall.

Vaako had quickly become his right hand and the two had established a working rapport and if Riddick could barely tolerate Dame Vaako, he kept his opinion to himself with the occasional cutting remark that usually flew over the woman's head.

He entertained in his quarters; he was friendly with the soldiers and attended every function he was invited to. Life was much different under his rule.

However, on occasion, Riddick would grow quiet and get a far away look in his eye. Vaako had never been sure what that was all about. Until today.

Looking down at the portable viewer in his hand he listened again to the message that had been sent to the Lord Marshall Riddick.

A message from the planet Furya. A planet that Vaako thought lay in ruins. Evidently not, if this message was to be believed. A wife and children resided there, an entire family in fact, which anxiously awaited Riddick's return.

There was a picture of the Lord Marshalls supposed wife included and Vaako knew that he had seen that face somewhere once before. Tapping his fingers on the banister in front of him he thought for a few minutes before the answer finally came to him. Like a man with a purpose he turned on his heel and headed for another part of the ship.

Riddick, who had been watching Vaako from below, called one of his foot soldiers over with orders to find out where Vaako was going and to report back to him. Half an hour later the soldier was back and Riddick excused himself.

Riddick found his way to the room next to where the destroyed Quasi-Dead had resided, lost in thought.

Vaako, Toal, Scales. It was no wonder it had taken as long as it had before someone had taken Zyhlaw down. Vaako had just grown a set too late for it to do him any good. _Keep what you kill. What kind of bullshit was that_? He thought shaking his head.

Vaako was leaning over a lensing viewer when Riddick arrived and was so engrossed in what he was doing didn't hear Riddick approach. Reaching around him, Riddick pressed stop, which brought Carolyn's face to the forefront of the lens. "Mind telling me what you're doing with this?" Riddick growled down at him.

"One of the lens techs reminded me that I had not archived this footage yet. I was simply reviewing it one last time."

"You've reviewed it before?" Riddick asked with an arched brow.

"Yes," Vakko replied calmly placing his hands behind his back, making his way around the room. "I reviewed the footage several times on the way to Crematoria."

Riddick remained quiet staring at the screen.

"May I ask who the woman is?" Vaako inquired.

Riddick met his eyes, "A ghost. Nothing but a fucking ghost."

Turning the viewer off, he quietly left the room leaving a thoughtful Vaako in his wake.

"But Vaako," his wife purred. "If the Lord Marshall thinks that his wife is dead, shouldn't we do everything we can to reunite the two? I know I would be forever grateful if someone did that for us," she continued on, draping her arms over his shoulders where he sat in a chair, nuzzling into his neck.

Standing, he shook her off of him. "Always thinking of yourself," he hissed at her.

"No! Always thinking of you! The Lordship should have been yours! He stole that from you!" she cried out before taking a deep breath, smoothing her hair back and her dress down. . "There's nothing that says we shouldn't do everything we can to remind him who his first in command is. Show him who's willing to do anything for him."

"And just what is it you're willing to do for him?" Vaako growled turning on his wife with a hand to her throat.

"Only as much as it takes to solidify your place by his side" she hissed before using a hand to keep his firmly around her throat while using the other to grab his head pulling his lips hungrily towards hers.

The next morning, Dame Vaako showed no surprise when Riddick barged into her quarters. Sitting at her dressing table she spun around making sure her robe spread open to reveal her legs.

"Lord Marshal. What a surprise. What can I do for you?"

Riddick tilted his head and raised an eyebrow raking her with his eyes. "I heard Vaako spent the night here with you and then suddenly disappeared. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?" he asked as he circled around to her back.

Dame Vaako turned her head to look at him over her shoulder. "Why no, my Lord. All I know is that a message came in yesterday that greatly concerned him. He was troubled by it all night. He was gone when I woke this morning so I can only assume that it had something to do with that."

Riddick leaned in close, sniffing her before walking back out the door. Cold-blooded bitch he thought to himself. Next planet he was finding some warm bodies, bottom line.

Waiting until he had left, Dame Vaako turned back to her mirror with a smile on her face.


	31. Chapter 31

What we call the beginning is often the end. And to make an end is to make a beginning.

The end is where we start from.

~T.S. Eliot~

Chapter 4

By the time they reached the orbit of Furya,Vaako had her face and the message memorized. He had woken up only this morning to realize that he had been dreaming about her as well. He was in a surly mood at best when they broke orbit and landed on the planet.

People were running, screaming. The village was in complete chaos as the small ship slowly made its decent, landing in a field a few hundred yards away from the largest structure in the area. Widespread panic ensued as Necromongers poured out of the hold.

Leaving Rhiannon in their rooms and giving her maid instructions not to open the door for anyone but Bandi or herself, Carolyn bolted down the stairs stopping another servant as she ran past, grabbing her by the arm, "What is it, what's going on?"

"Necromongers! Come back to finish us off," the woman shouted to be heard over the commotion in the hall before wrenching her arm free and running away.

"Riddick," Carolyn murmured just as Bandi appeared at her side.

"There you are! Grandmother is having fits and wants you in front of her now!"

"Big surprise," Carolyn said dryly as she headed towards the dais at the end of the hall.

Bhaltair grabbed her arm pulling her up upon the dais behind his mother's chair. "It's about time," he hissed in her ear.

"At last," Bellona said as the doors to the hall flew open and a group of Necromongers came marching in, lead by a man sporting a dark Mohawk, Riddick no where in sight. Carolyn wasn't truly surprise and leaned back on her heels getting comfortable.

"Where is he?" Bellona demanded. "Where is my son? Where is Riddick?"

"The Mohawk man," as Carolyn was now thinking of him raised an eyebrow at Bellona's demands causing Carolyn to bite her lip to keep from laughing out loud.

"I am acting as an intermediary for the Lord Marshall Riddick. He wishes to ascertain that that the woman you claim is his wife is in fact not an imposter."

Bellona harrumphed at that. "He would doubt his own Mother?"

"Madam, as far as Lord Marshall Riddick is concerned he has no mother. I am here to speak to the wife only."

As Bellona fumed in her chair, Carolyn stepped forward. "I am the one you seek."

Vaako looked her over. She certainly looked like the woman from Riddick's mind, the only difference was a series of what appeared to be decorative tattoos starting at the arch of her right eyebrow and extending down to her neck flowing down to her shoulder.

"Well step forward." Vaako called from where he stood. Carolyn made to step down but was stopped by Bhaltairs hand on her arm.

In response, Necromonger weapons were lifted and prepared to be used. "If you don't mind?" Vaako said to Bhaltiar while holding his hand out to Carolyn.

Carolyn looked at Bhaltair who reluctantly turned her loose and she continued making her way to the man.

Once she stood in front of him he placed his hands on her face turning her head this way and that until he was convinced that it was in fact the woman whose face he had memorized.

Something about the entire situation nagged at Carolyn until she finally spoke only loud enough for him to hear. "Riddick doesn't now a thing about this does he?"

The man pursed his lips together as he looked at her and kept one eye on dais. "No. I felt it was better if I came to retrieve you myself."

"Can you get me out of here?"

He looked at her dryly.

"The men over my left shoulder are not to be harmed in any way. The woman is mine. You can do whatever you wish with the one who touched me."

He nodded and taking her hand turned the troops raising her arm. "Lady Riddick!" he announced to the Necromonger troops who broke out into a battle cry causing the Furyans to realize that their prisoner was about to liberated. Breaking out into a battle cry of their own, they attacked.

Carolyn lost sight of Bandi during the quick but bloody fight and realized the Mohawk Man had been true to his word as Raynor was being held by two Necromongers away from the fighting.

Vaako and his men watched with interested detachment as stepping on Bhaltairs body in order to get to Bellona, Carolyn snatched the woman up out of her chair shoving her to her knees. Walking around to her back, Carolyn ran her hand down the woman's spine until she found the spot she was looking for. Wrapping her arm around the woman's shoulders Carolyn drew her body back towards her. "This is for Rainier," she said softly into the woman's ear before shoving a knife into her back at just the right spot. "And this," she said gripping the woman's chin as the woman struggled, "Is for my son. Riddick's son." before dragging the knife across the woman's throat, holding on to her until she no longer moved.

Turning loose of the woman's body she let it fall joining the body of her dead son on the stairs. With the still bloodied knife in her hand she moved to stand in front of Raynor. "I hope you can learn to be a better leader than her. Someone Rainier would be proud of."

They stood looking at each other an understanding reaching their eyes, until someone touched her shoulder. It was the Mohawk Man. "We need to go."

Turning her back on Raynor, she discovered herself surround by this mans soldiers. Using her cape to wipe the blood off of her hands she nodded and as bodies separated to form a pathway, Carolyn walked out of the hall for the last time. Stopping outside the building Carolyn turned to the soldier, "We can't leave yet. I need to retrieve my daughter and I have to find the boy that was in that room. Did you see what happened to him?"

Vaako nodded in the direction over her shoulder and Carolyn turned to see Bandi running towards them calling her name, Rhiannon in his arms. Running to meet them Carolyn gathered Rhiannon close and threw her other arm around him. "Oh Bandi! Come with me, please."

The boy who had grown into a man, and who was now much taller than she, took her hand kissing the back of it before kissing her cheek. "I shall never forget you, Aunt Ryder. Perhaps one day I shall have a daughter and will name her Carolyn to remember you by. Take this," he said placing something in her hand, "should you ever need my assistance." Reaching out he stroked Rhiannon's hair and placed a kiss upon her forehead.

Carolyn's eyes filled with tears and she blinked furiously to keep them from falling. "We shall never forget you." She whispered pulling him to her once again, kissing his cheek before letting go and walking towards the ship that would take she and her daughter away from here, not once looking back.

Removing a bag that was draped over his shoulder Bandi shoved it into the arms of the man in front of him. "These are for my Uncle. Make sure that he gets them."

Vaako nodded at the boy and followed Riddick's warrior woman onto the waiting ship.


	32. Chapter 32

It's getting harder to stay awake

And my strength is fading fast

You breathe into me at last

Chapter 5

Walking through the halls he heard the men talking about her. About how she had fought in battle with them and how ruthlessly she had killed the woman. So much for keeping that hushed when they got back to the armada. He would need to put the fear of the Lord Marshall into them. Or his wife."

He found her, child in her arms, looking out one of the only actual portholes on the ship. Someone must have directed her here. A hand splayed on the glass, he saw a single tear roll down her bloodied face.

"You'll miss being there?" he asked.

She shook her head, taking a moment to compose herself. "No. I won't miss being there. I'm just going to miss the piece of me that I left behind." She said cryptically.

"It will only take us a few days to get back to the Armada. If you'd like I can show you where you and the child can wash and rest."

Her hand slowly slipping off of the glass and onto her daughters back, Carolyn turned to him. "What's your name?"

"I am Commander Vaako. Lord Marshall Riddick's First in command."

Carolyn was silently shaking her head. "I asked what your name was. Not your title."

Looking a bit uncomfortable Vaako moved his jaw back and forth a few times before finally opening his mouth to speak. "My name is Siberius."

Carolyn looked at him gravely. "It's nice to meet you Siberius. I'm Carolyn and this is my daughter Rhiannon."

Vaako didn't know why, but he felt as though saying her name out loud for him to hear had been very important to her.

"This way," he said extending an arm out.

They walked side by side in silence as Vaako lead her throughout the ship before stopping in front of a set of sliding doors. Placing his hand on the scanner next to the door for a moment he then indicted that she do the same. When her palm had been scanned he tapped a few controls and the doors slide opened to revel a cramped but serviceable room. Crossing it in a few short strides he opened the door to a small bath and next to it pulled open a small door in the wall. "For your clothes. Just push these three buttons and it will take but a moment." Across the room on the opposite wall he showed her a food station.

"Are we safe here?" She blurted out suddenly, taking him by surprise.

"Yes, on this ship, you are safe. You have my word." Nodding his head in her direction he left the cabin.

Carolyn was shaking as she slowly and methodically undressed herself and Rhiannon, placing their clothes into device Siberus had shown her before stepping into the shower. The adrenaline had finally worn off and she reeked of death. Dried blood covered her hands and arms. She could taste it in her mouth, smell it in her nose. She washed until her skin was pink and shiny, scrubbing until her skin was almost raw, Rhiannon playing in the spray until Carolyn picked her and held her under the shower head, washing her tiny body as she giggled, warming Carolyn's heart as she smothered her with kisses. Drying them off and wrapping them in towels she retrieved their now clean clothing laying them over a chair. Finding the bed she crawled into it tucking her daughter up against her.

Siberus didn't see either female for the two days it took them to get back. They had woke on occasion, Carolyn getting up to help Rhiannon to relieve herself or to feed them, but they had both mainly slept. It was the sleep of someone who knew they were safe and Rhiannon seemed to recognize this in Carolyn, not objecting to the extra sleep herself just happy that she was with her mommy and those bad people were gone.

Letting himself in, Vaako stood over the bed watching for a moment, his eyes quickly scanning the rest of the room before he reached out and touched her shoulder. Curling up in the warmth of her bed she slowly opened her eyes.

"We'll be docking within the hour." He said quietly so not to wake the child.

She nodded and he turned leaving the way he had come.

Sitting up in bed she stretched, flipping her braided hair out of the way. She wondered if Riddick would recognize her as she padded into the bathroom looking at her reflection in the mirror. No use in worrying about it now she mused, splashing water on her face and cleaning her teeth. Stepping back into the main room she dressed in rote putting on the same style of clothing she had worn since her son's birth. Once she was finished, she woke her daughter.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 6

Taking Carolyn by the elbow, while Rhiannon was happily ensconced in the arms of another Necro soldier, Vaako escorted her off the cruiser and into the heart of the Basilica surrounded by the men that had accompanied him to Furya, the very men who had watched her slice a woman's throat open without batting an eye. Carolyn wondered just who the guards were for. Herself or the hordes.

Nervous, now that the time was near, Carolyn fell in behind Vaako as they turned the corner into the throne room. They had already picked up an audience on their trek here and as they entered the room a sudden silence fell over everyone alerting Riddick who had had his back to the door.

"Vaako," Riddick said lowering himself into his chair. "How nice of you to rejoin us. Would you care to explain just why my first in command ran away in the middle of the night with a word to no one?"

"My Lord, I received a urgent message that led me to believe that you had had a wife and child in need of assistance."

Riddick turned deadly serious sitting up in his chair. "And just what did you find on this wild goose chase, Vaako?"

Taking a step to the left Vaako reached back and pulled Carolyn up beside him. The hood to her cloak was covering her face and her head was down.

Riddick, experiencing a strong sense of déjà slowly straightened, getting to his feet, moving towards her.

Carolyn flipped back her hood and raising her head looked up meeting his eyes. She saw him slightly stagger before raking her up and down with his eyes. She was probably a sight from the last time he had seen her she thought.

Riddick looked at the apparition in front of him. At first he thought it was that dream bitch come to life but dismissed that idea quickly enough as he started noticing other things, like her scent for one, so strong here in a room amongst the living dead. He knew that scent. Remembered it like it was yesterday, his minds eye going back to a large bed in a cozy house, a baby girl tucked in the middle of them with news that another was on the way.

"Give me the room." He bellowed sending Necromongers scattering. "You stay." He said pointing to Vaako, even as he kept his eyes on her waiting for the room to clear. He spent the time inspecting her with his eyes. He realized he had mistaken her for the dream bitch because she was dressed in the same type of clothing her hair styled the same. However, there the similarities ended. He studied the tattoo covering the right half of her face.

He stepped closer to her. "Carolyn?" he question with a low graveled voice.

Her chin quivering slightly she nodded, unable to speak, now that she was in front of him and it began to sink in that she was actually away from that planet. Those people.

Pulling her up against him, he buried his nose in her neck taking in her scent, breathing her name "Carolyn" like a prayer just as a loud growl emanated from his throat as he bite down on her neck causing Carolyn to gasp in pain as much as desire, a half sob spilling out of her mouth. Too close. Too familiar.

A noise and a hand on her bare leg caused Carolyn to pull away from Riddick to comfort their daughter. As Carolyn knelt down, Riddick bent down on one knee next to her.

"Rhiannon?" He asked as his baby girl peeked out at him as she clung to her mother's chest.

"She thought you were hurting me. She can't abide violence of any kind."

He reached out gathering them both in his arms, kissing Rhiannon on her head before burying his face in Carolyn's hair. "Where have you been? What happened to you?"

Laying her head on his shoulder, Carolyn took in a breath overwhelmed with the emotions flooding through her. "It's a long story and it was a long trip. Can we get Rhiannon settled and talk later?"

His lips forming a tight line Riddick nodded, helping her to her feet, and motioned two guards over. He would have had to have been blind to miss the sidestep she took towards Vaako and the questioning look she gave him.

He watched as Vaako gave her a tight nod in return.

Looking back at Riddick, she put her hood up once again before picking Rhiannon up in her arms. Riddick reached out stopping Carolyn as he smoothed Rhiannons hair back away from her face before placing another kiss on her head. Brushing Carolyn's face with his palm she gave him a small smile before following the guards out.

Riddick turned back to Vaako with a glare. "Just how and where did you find her?"

Vaako walked over to a viewer in the wall and punched in a code. Instantly a man came on the screen rambling on about Riddick's wife and child, pictures of Carolyn but no child, mother and brothers.

"And you decided not to tell me this why?"

"I saw no reason to concern you with it. I only decided to investigate because of the strong resemblance the woman in this had to the woman of your memories."

"And was it all true?"

"I saw the woman claiming to be your mother, and men that could have been your brothers. There was also a young man. He referred to the woman as "Aunt Ryder."

"Has she told you anything?"

"No. She asked me if she was safe on the ship and I assured her that she was. From that moment on she stayed in her quarters, I believe she was sleeping."

"The sleep of the hunted," Riddick murmured turning away from Vaako. How many times had he slept for days on end once he was assured of safety from being hunted and chased?

Interesting.

"Go home to your wife Vaako;" Riddick said over his shoulder, "she's been getting on my nerves."

Vaako nodded and left the room.


	34. Chapter 34

Oh, what a fuss when the king rides by

Oh, what a fuss when the king rides

Straight through my heart

Straight through my life.

Chapter 7

When Carolyn heard a knock on her door she was surprised to see Vaako. "Siberius, Is everything alright? Was Riddick angry with you?"

"Everything is fine, Lady Riddick."

"Carolyn, please."

He nodded. "I was on my way to my own quarters and just wanted to make sure you were alright.

"Yes, thank you." Carolyn smiled.

"Starting tomorrow we will have guards assigned to you and the child"

"Thank you, Siberus, for everything" Riddick her say from down the hall where he stood watching.

"Siberus? When the hell did that Necro get a first name?" he thought with a scowl.

Sometime in the early morning Riddick quietly slipped into their quarters making his way to the bedroom where he quietly undressed down to his shirt and pants and lay next to Rhiannon watching her and her mother sleep He laid his hand gently on the girls stomach, listening to her breath. He still couldn't believe that they were alive, that they were here. He wanted to know what had happened to them when the Necro's had attacked Helion Prime. By the time he made it back to the house they were missing and they weren't with Imam. It was if they had disappeared off the face of the universe. For him it was the moment he realized he had lost everything.

The door in the outer room opening and closing caused Carolyn to stir and he could smell her fear as the voices continued to get louder. Opening her eyes she looked over at him, not in the least surprised to find him there. "I need to be able to lock the door." She said flatly her eyes meeting his.

He nodded. "To everyone but me."

She gave him a look but nodded her head in agreement.

Swinging her legs over the bed she slipped on a robe over the gown that she was wearing.

"Do you know who it is?" she asked quietly, looking back up at him.

"The Vaako's" Riddick said dryly. "You've met the husband but not the wife. If Vaako wasn't such a good soldier I'd have ran a knife through her already."

Carolyn couldn't help but chuckle at his expression and tone.

"Well, shall we find out why Mrs. Vaako decided to break in?"

Riddick smirked as he stood and waited for her, placing his hand on her lower back as they made their way into the other room.

"Look darling! There they are now!" Dame Vaako called out to her clearly irate husband. Moving towards Riddick and Carolyn she smiled and Carolyn couldn't help but think a snake was crawling over her as the woman circled them. "I wanted to be the first to greet your wife, My Lord, but Vaako insisted that we let her rest last night before properly welcoming her. So here we are with breakfast."

Carolyn snorted under her breath but wisely kept her mouth shut deciding to follow Riddick's lead. She had just survived five years with the queen of mean. This little bitch was nothing more than a snack.

Vaako finally stepped forward grabbing his wife's arm in a clearly painful fashion if the look on her face were any indication. "Lady Riddick, let me officially introduce my wife, Dame Vakko."

The woman smiled a patently insincere smile and went through the motions of a curtsey before them.

Carolyn looked down her nose at the woman even though they were of similar height and build.

Hearing a noise behind her, Carolyn turned to see a sleepy Rhiannon standing in the bedroom doorway. No doubt the woman's voice had woken her. Picking up her daughter, Carolyn's spine straightened at the look the woman was giving her.

"What a lovely creature," Dame Vaako purred as she looked the mother and child up and down. "I'm sure you don't mind us interrupting, do you dear? You're married to such an important man now," she said as she came close enough to run a hand against Riddick's bare chest looking over at Carolyn with a sly smile.

Carolyn pretended to ignore the woman as she turned her eyes to Vaako and took a step towards him extending her hand. "Siberus, it's so good to see you this morning," she said as he took her hand and gave a slight bow.

"Good morning, Carolyn. I trust you slept well?"

"Very, thank you for asking. And I have to say I'm famished. There really wasn't time to eat on the way here, was there?" she asked as he led her to the table pulling a chair out for her that she made sure was facing the door, placing Rhiannon on her lap.

With a raised eyebrow he wisely chose not to answer and pulled a chair out for his wife who was still standing beside Riddick her mouth opening and closing before finally snapping it shut.

Riddick couldn't decide if he was pissed or amused and left her standing there to take his seat beside Carolyn, taking his daughter from her and setting her upon his own lap.

Finally closing her mouth, Dame Vaako stomped over to her husband and slid into her seat.

After they were served Dame Vaako picked back up the conversation. "I have to say I was thrilled when Vaako told me that he had found and rescued you. He's told me all about you. I can't wait to introduce you to the other wives." She simpered.

"Really? I haven't heard a thing about you." Carolyn stated flatly. "However, I get the impression that you're quiet the center of attention." Riddick reached over and squeezed her shoulder in a silent warning.

"Oh no. I would never dream of doing anything that might take away attention from my darling husband."

"Please forgive my wife's enthusiasm," Lord Vakko said.

Carolyn sat quietly as Riddick played with his daughter and listened, as Dame Vaako had no problem carrying on the conversation. Refusing to let Riddick feed Rhiannon until after the Vaako's had begun eating and didn't drop dead, Carolyn turned to her food no longer paying attention to anything but her daughter and her plate.

Keeping one eye on her and one eye on his daughter, Riddick tapped his fingers on the table.


	35. Chapter 35

I can't escape myself

I can't escape this hell

So many times I've tried

But I'm still caged inside

There's still rage inside

Chapter 8

It had been many weeks since her return and Riddick was beyond frustrated. He had yet to get her to tell him who had taken them to Furya, if they been there this entire time, or what had happened there.

He wanted to know why their daughter was just now beginning to laugh and play and making attempts to talk. Just now letting them put her to bed by herself in her own room and bed. Why it didn't bother her to be left in the care of a Nanny

When he tried to question Carolyn, her voice went flat and she got an expressionless look upon her face telling him she wasn't ready to talk about it yet. She simply wanted to enjoy her freedom. Which only lead to more frustration and more questions on his part. He hadn't dared to touch her since that first day. He was afraid she would shatter when he did.

Carolyn was having a hard time adjusting to being able to come and go as she pleased sometimes disappearing in the ship for hours when she knew that Riddick would be preoccupied with Rhiannon. Sometimes she would become so lost she'd finally have to ask her guard to lead her back worried Riddick would set off an alarm at her absence.

And every day when Rhiannon was down for her nap she bullied her guards into sparring with her, Vaako even joining in on occasion. Riddick would simply look at her nicks and scratches with a raised eyebrow.

Carolyn knew his patience was nearing an end. But how did you tell your child's father that you hadn't been strong enough to protect that child. That you had let him be killed before your very eyes.

She had truly missed spending time with him. Not that he had always been around, popping in and out on a regular basis, but she had had someone to share her highs and lows with, her joys and her sorrows.

This time around she felt she understood him better than he understood himself, understood his actions and decisions and she found herself no longer taking things he did or said so personally.

He found it amusing that everyone assumed she was his wife based on one lone mans comments but had never pushed the issue to find out the truth of the matter.

Carolyn figured that he wouldn't be happy to know that by their law the Furyans considered them married the moment she had conceived Rhiannon. Simple enough for them since they kept to themselves but it was the very thing that would finish them off unless Raynor stepped up and led them the way that Rainier had wanted to if it hadn't been for Bellona.

Carolyn also found that she wasn't quite ready to give up the illusion of them being married as Dame Vaako was. Some how, the woman knew that she and Riddick hadn't had sex even though they were sleeping in the same bed and made sure that everyone else did as well. She was quickly becoming a thorn in Carolyn's side. She had been biting her tongue but the day was coming when she wouldn't have any tongue left.

Vaako had watched the Lord Marshall and his wife dance around each other for weeks now. He wasn't quiet sure what Riddick's strategy was only that it was slow. He knew that the Lord Marshall watched her spar everyday since he had found out. Also knew that he hadn't said anything and that Carolyn didn't know. He personally found the human woman desirable on many levels. He had begun to slowly step back when he realized what was happening and when his wife blatantly accused him of wanting her. And he knew his wife. For both his and Carolyn's sake he had to distance himself.

It was all Vaako's fault that things weren't going as they should, Dame Vaako fumed as she watched Carolyn enter the throne room where the rest of the commander's wives had gathered. He had become enamored of the little chit since he had found her. Dame Vaako turned up her nose. Even the Lord Marshall had stopped sniffing around since she had been back, but she was about to put an end to that. By the time she was done with her Lady Riddick would be begging her husband to send her back from where she had come.

Riddick knew that she had changed on a fundamental level. She was much more like him now, more animal than human. At times he thought she knew what he was thinking just by looking at him, even answering questions before he had asked them. He had seen the various scars on the parts of her body that were visible and knew they could be no less than battle scars. It was merely confirmed for him the day that he had stumbled across the room in which she spared with her ever present guard. He had just happened to be passing by and stuck his head in when he heard the fighting. She had an animal grace to her movements and there was a look in her eyes. A look that said you should prepare to die because she wasn't.

He made a habit of making sure he watched every day. And every day he was so stiff with wanting her that he could barely walk out of the room. His patience was coming to an end. He would have his answers and he would have his wife.


	36. Chapter 36

Right Here, Right Now.

Stand my ground and never back down.

Chapter 9

Carolyn could have groaned out loud when she saw Dame Vaako sitting in her chair in the area behind the throne. She was simply not in the mood for the woman's mouth today.

Riddick had been particularly aggressive in his questions today and Carolyn knew she was down to hours with him demanding answers. She hadn't slept well last night and had a throbbing headache.

Moving towards the area she spoke briefly with each of the ladies gathered there as she made her way to her occupied spot. Dame Toal had seen her and had already stood but Dame Vaako was still sitting inspecting her nails.

"Dame Toal," Carolyn said in greeting as the lady gave her a brief curtsy.

"Lady Riddick," She replied backing up a few steps.

"Dame Vaako. Is there something I can do for you today?" Carolyn asked sweetly, her hands folded in front of her.

"No, not at all," the woman replied looking up from her chair.

"Is there a reason why you're sitting in my chair?"

"Oh is this your chair? The last I heard this chair was reserved for the woman that was actually sleeping with the Lord Marshall and we all know that's not you."

Carolyn simply smirked as there were twitters of laughter from the ladies behind her and Dame Vaako realized what she had said.

"I simply meant that since you're obviously not woman enough for The Lord Marshall perhaps you should let someone else have a turn."

"And that someone is you?" Carolyn asked as she turned a small circle making eye contact with some of the other women.

"Of course not. I'm completely devoted to my dear husband."

"And that's very commendable of you, because unlike the Commander, The Lord Marshall doesn't settle for sloppy leftovers."

Carolyn heard the intake of breath from the women behind her as she watched the color drain from Dame Vaako's face.

Her nails were stopped an inch from Carolyn's face by Dame Toal who hissed at her, "Control yourself Madam! You know the rules. If you have an issue, declare it!"

"The woman insulted my character and my husband. I demand satisfaction."

"Name your second." Dame Toal demanded.

Dame Vaako looked around at the women gathered. "Dame Scales."

Dame Toal looked at the woman who nodded and stepped up next to Dame Vaako.

"I declare myself Lady Riddick's second." Dame Toal said. "You have five minutes to prepare.

"Explain!" Carolyn demanded of Dame Toal as she dragged her over to a weapons chest throwing it open.

"You insulted her honor. She's challenged you to a duel."

"To a duel?" Carolyn scoffed.

"To the death."

"This is a joke, right?"

"Can you fight?" Dame Toal asked worriedly. "All Necro women have training in hand to hand combat."

Carolyn smirked. "I can hold my own."

"She excels in spears, so yes, there they are." She said watching the other Dames.

Carolyn started tucking knives into her gauntlets and strapping them onto her thigh. "Give me the spear." Carolyn said pointing to the weapon in the corner.

"The spear? Are you sure?"

"One minute!" one of the other ladies announced.

"Thank you for your kindness, Dame Toal."

"She gives us all a bad name. I will not be saddened to see her go."

"I'll see what I can do," Carolyn replied and the two women shared a smile of understanding.

"Time!" was announced and the women spread out amongst the throne room blocking the exits from anyone attempting to leave or come in.

Dames Toal and Scale stood in the middle of the room. Dame Scale speaking first.

"A challenge has been issued."

"The challenge has been accepted."

"The terms are to the death."

"The terms are acceptable."

Turning to their respective parties they spoke together. "Begin."

A foot soldier, his armor rattling, rushed into the war room where Riddick was listening to Vaako and the rest of the commanders going over their plans for the next planet they were about to encounter.

"Yes?" Vaako asked irate at the interruption.

"You're going to want to see this sir!" The young soldier said.

"See what?"

"A challenge."

Scales, Toal, and the rest of the men started chuckling.

"A challenge?" Riddick asked having not heard of this before.

Turoop answered. "A challenge is held when one woman thinks that another has insulted her enough to want to kill her. They're to the death." He turned to the soldier. "Who is it?"

"Dame Vaako, commander. Dames Toal and Scales are acting as seconds."

At the mention of their wives names the men sat up.

"And?" Vaako prompted the soldier.

"Lady Riddick."

As one, Riddick and Vaako hit the floor running, the rest off the command staff following.

Plowing their way past the wives standing guard they arrived to see Dame Vaako on her knees in front of Carolyn, hair in disarray, dress torn and bloodied from several cuts upon her body. Both were breathing hard as Carolyn lifted her crossed arms a knife in each hand.

"STOP!" Riddick bellowed bring the room to absolute silence.

Both women, chests heaving turned to look at him. Riddick went rock hard in a second. She was absolutely feral. And she was his. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her even as Vaako spoke by his side.

"Lord Marshall," he spoke loud enough for everyone in the room to hear him. "My wife knew the possible outcomes when she entered this challenge. To not allow Lady Riddick to follow through will only cause her shame."

Arms crossed over his chest, Riddick simply shook his head never taking his eyes from Carolyn.

Carolyn threw back her head and let loose a scream of pure rage before bringing the crossed knives down across Dame Vaako face. Lifting her foot Carolyn pushed down on her back even as the bleeding woman held the gashes on each cheek.

"My name is Carolyn Ryder Riddick, and don't you ever forget it, bitch." Carolyn snarled in her face before handing the knives in her hand to Dame Toal. She and the rest of the women swept down into low curtsies as Carolyn passed, going out the back way avoiding Riddick and Vaako all together.

"What the hell just happened?" Riddick muttered looking around him at the complete chaos as some of the women rushed to help Dame Vaako, while others stood talking to their husbands relaying the events of the last hour.


	37. Chapter 37

The scars of your love leave me breathless

Chapter 10

"There's something you should know." Vaako spoke up next to him having made no effort to see to his wife.

Riddick looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Come with me."

Vaako lead him to a space that he used near the war rooms. Opening a safe in the wall he pulled out a thick notebook and another book that appeared to be some type of photo album or sketch book. "When we retrieved Lady Riddick there was a battle. She fought beside us, fighting her way to their leader. A woman, your Mother. Lady Riddick killed her in cold blood in front of every man there.

Riddicks nose flared. "Did she say anything?

"I was not able to hear what she told the woman."

"Wait." Vakko said as it was obvious he was about to march straight to Carolyn's door.

"The young man that I told you about. He handed these to me and said to give them to his uncle."

"And it's taken you this long to give them to me?" Riddick demanded.

Vaako didn't answer.

Carolyn entered her quarters and Rhiannon took one look at her mothers blood splattered hands and arms and immediately went hysterical. "Take her," she told the Nanny. "Take her to Dame Toal."

The wide eyed Nanny picked up her screaming charge and headed to Dame Toal's quarters encountering Riddick along the way. Trading the Nanny the books for the child he tried to comfort his daughter. "What's wrong Sweetheart. What's got you so upset?"

"Mama," she sobbed and he was able to understand the word blood.

"No, Rhiannon, it wasn't your Mama's blood."

"Not Mama's. Mean woman make Mama do bad things." She cried laying her head on his shoulder. A dark look covered his face making the Nanny take a step back.

"Where were you taking her?"

"Lady Riddick instructed me to take her to Dame Toal."

Riddick nodded and lead the way.

"Can you keep her?" Riddick demanded of the woman who immediately took the child into her arms.

"Of course," she answered before turning back into her quarters talking quietly to his daughter.

Taking the books away from his daughters Nanny he dismissed her and headed back to his own quarters.

Opening the door to their quarters he merely lifted an eyebrow at the destruction.

He found her hidden in the shadows.

"You can't hide from the animal within, Carolyn. I know. I've tried."

"Because you were born different, men will fear you and try to drive you away," she murmured, the words barely reaching his ears.

He tossed the books in his hand down upon a table drawing her eyes to them as she circled away from him. He turned with her. "But I know you weren't born that way, Carolyn. You were made."

"Doesn't matter," she replied her voice low and rough from the screaming she had done to release her frustration from having been denied the kill. "I am what I am. It doesn't matter how. Nothing that came before matters."

She made the mistake of cornering herself with him in reach. The next thing she knew she was shoved up against the wall with her hands pinned over her head his mouth close to hers. Both of them breathing raggedly and she realized that she was never immune to him. Never.

He snarled in her face causing her to struggle to get away from him as he began to fumble with the belt to her robe.

Turned out it was also the distraction she needed to get away from him.

Carolyn stood on the other side of the room. "Made, not born. Remember," she sneered, "Just get out Riddick. Get out."

Turned out Riddick was actually faster than her and had her pinned on the ground sitting on top of her in the blink of an eye.

She was trying to buck him off even as he pinned her hands under his knees.

She sounded like a wounded animal by the time he reached up and grabbed her gown by the neck rendering it in two down to her hips.

The breath whooshed out of him as he saw the jagged scar down low on her belly.

Reaching up she grabbed a fistful of shirt with a now freed hand. "Don't," she hissed. "Don't ruin this."

Looking into her eyes he quickly decided and slipping his hand under her arms picked her up as he stood holding on as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Throwing her down on the bed they wrestled her ruined clothes off of her before attacking his. Falling onto the bed with her he ran his free hand up and down her body, his other holding her close as he nuzzled her ear. "Carolyn" he murmured tilting her chin up to look at him.

Her eyes met his and after searching his face for a moment her lids fluttered close as she rubbed his nose with hers, searching for his lips.

Restless, Riddick left a sleeping Carolyn in bed. He not only wanted answers he needed answers. Why did she call herself Ryder, and although he knew what must have caused that scar he still needed to know, needed to hear the words.

Setting down on a couch he put aside the picture book and opened up the journal reading the inscription_. "To my eldest son, Richard. I have never forgotten."_ It was signed _"Rainier Riddick."_ Turning the page he looked at the date. The journal had been started just a few days after the attack on Helion Prime

_~Because you were born different, men will fear you and try to drive you away. Furyans were born to be kings. Royalty of the entire Universe. _

_You have inside you the blood of kings. _

_But instead of ruling, thanks to my wife, your mother, we are simply fighting to survive in this darkest of worlds because of a prophecy. A prophecy stating that a male Furyan child would kill a leader of men. A leader of killers. _

"_My wife cannot get past the horror and distress of learning that it was in fact our child to whom the prophecy referred. That our child was responsible for the destruction of our world, the deaths of millions."_

"_I will not do you the discourtesy of referring to her as your mother again, for no mother should actively seek the death of her own child."~_

Even though the journal had only spanned the length of six months it was very detailed and he found himself having to stop periodically to regain his composure.

Hours later, having read the last page he quietly closed the cover knowing even without asking why the journal had ended.

Pacing the room he stopped with a huff to glare at the unopened album in front of him.

He threw back the cover only to be confronted with a note. _~ Uncle. I feel as though I know you, having seen you through her eyes. I would like to return the favor and let you see her, through my eyes.~ Your nephew, Bandi_

Under the note there was a picture of Carolyn and a young man standing beside each other. Carolyn's face was void of emotion and Riddick had to wonder under what circumstances the picture had been taken. The rest of the album was a combination of photos of Carolyn and Rhiannon. In a few there was an older man and he wondered if this was Rainier. His breath was taken away at pictures of a pregnant Carolyn and the happiness he saw in her eyes as her hands caressed her swollen belly, he had to smile as he saw Rhiannon with a look of wonder on her face as she pressed her ear to that same belly. In another he had to choke back his rage at a photo of her leaning out a window staring at two lone graves pure grief etched into every line on her face, Rhiannon's head tucked on her Mothers shoulder. Photos of her before the tattoo and after. Pictures of her battling men and beast alike.

Two thoughts circled inside his head.

_What had these people done to her?_

_And how dare she keep this from him._

Picking up the journal and the album he was more determined than ever to get answers.

"Nothing that came before matters?" He snarled in her face causing her to struggle to get away from him as he trapped her on the bed.

"What the hell, Riddick?"

"Nothing that came before matters? What about Baron?"

Carolyn stilled in his arms. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you do. It's all right there in that journal. Rainier's journal."

He watched Carolyn's eyes flick over to the book and the moment recognition hit them.

"My mother did this?" he demanded from her yanking the covers back to revel the long ugly scar on her belly, his voice vibrating off the walls.

Carolyn could only nod her head in agreement, suddenly sobbing as he stood standing over her before moving away sending everything on a nearby table flying.

Carolyn knelt on the bed in front of him in the face of his anger. She hadn't felt this small, this out of control, this weak, since Bellona struck the fatal blow to her son.

Riddick watched in a combination of horror and fury as she had a complete breakdown.

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed from her spot on the bed as he towered over her, "I'm so sorry that I was too weak to help him. I'm so sorry I let her kill your son, Riddick." She stretched out her hands. "He was my baby too. He was so tiny. I can still feel his blood on my hands."

"Jesus, Carolyn. What in the hell did they do to you?" he asked before he reached down scooping her up into his arms and setting back down on the bed with her. He held her as she continued to sob, the scene that Rainier had described replaying over and over in his mind.

_~When I arrived home that morning after making some early morning visits a clearly agitated Bandi was waiting for me in the Courtyard. _

"_Grandfather, come quickly Grandmother had the doctor take Aunt Ryders baby!"_

"_Take it?"_

"_Yes, Grandfather! They strapped her down to a table and the doctor cut her stomach open. Grandmother has the baby now and refuses to untie Aunt Ryder or give the baby to her even though the doctor has already sewn her back up. _

"_Dear Gods," Rainier breathed rushing up the stairs. _

_When he reached the room at the top of the stair, he saw Bellona standing over a bloody, hysterical Ryder with the crying newborn, tormenting her with the child's cries. Rhiannon was crouched down in a corner across the room._

"_Oh good, you're back," Bellona said pulling out a knife and holding it to the child's neck. "I will not suffer yet another child of a traitor in my household." She said dragging a knife across the child's neck before laying him facedown on a screaming Ryder's chest."_

Pure fury surged through his bloodstream at the thought of that moment and the hell that Carolyn had been put through because of him.

Focusing his attention back on her as he realized she still blamed herself after all of this time, he soothed her, reassuring her that he didn't blame her and that it wasn't her fault. None of it was her fault.

_~Ryder has completely shut down. It was a struggle to get her to name the child and I had to resort to bullying to get it done. _

"_The child should not go nameless. Is that what you want? Riddick's son to go to his grave without a name so that no one will remember him."_

"_I'll remember him. Always."_

"_I know you will my child, now lets make sure everyone else does as well."_

_I arranged a short service for the boy. Baron. My Grandson. I had to restrain Carolyn from throwing herself into the grave with him. I have scheduled Bellona's punishment for tomorrow. I am not such a fool to think that she will not seek revenge, but I could do no less for the son of my eldest child and this woman I have to come to love as my own. I fear what will happen to Ryder when I am gone. I sincerely hope that she lives long enough to see my son once again. ~_

Her mumbled ranting finally quieted. Exhausted from the turn of events she fell asleep in his arms. He lay her down gently and pulled her close, protecting her with his body.

He felt the moment she came awake as she stiffened before recognizing his scent. Turning in his arms without looking at him she pressed her body to his, wedging her face in between his neck and arm.

"Who am I?" He asked gruffly.

"You're Riddick." She whispered. "Just Riddick."

Good enough for now he thought as he rolled her onto her back his mouth lowering on hers.

A knocking on their door got Riddick's attention and slipping from the bed he slipped on his pants that were lying on the floor beside the bed. Picking up his t-shirt he tossed it to Carolyn who had sat up and was watching him, her eyes still slightly red and swollen from crying and her lips red and swollen from his.

Answering the door a three-year-old brunette threw herself into his arms. "Daddy!"

Riddick couldn't help the grin the appeared on his face. Lady Toal was smiling as well and giving a slight curtsey bent down to pick up package handing it to him.

Riddick looked at her. "Lady Riddick must make an appearance today. It is our way. I brought some items that she might be ready to wear."

Riddick nodded and shut the door. Tossing the package on a table next to the door he looked at his daughter. "Do you want to see your mama?"

Rhiannon nodded her head setting her curls to bouncing. Carolyn was sitting up in bed looking at the picture of she and Bandi when they entered. "Mama!"

"Rhiannon!" Carolyn answered holding her arms out for her. Riddick placed his daughter on her mothers lap kissing her head.

"Is the mean woman still here, Mama? How did she find us?"

Tears slipped down Carolyn's face as she smoothed her daughter's unruly curls away from her face. "No baby. The mean woman is gone and she'll never bother us again, Ok."

"Promise?"

Carolyn nodded her head furiously. "Yes baby, I promise. Do you want to see something Daddy found?"

Smiling shyly in her father's direction, she nodded.

Picking up the picture she had laid face down on the table next to her she handed it to the girl whose whole face brightened. "Bandi" she said reverently looking at the photo. "Mama," she said pointing to Carolyn standing next to him. "Love Bandi, miss Bandi," she said sadly.

"I know baby," Carolyn said pulling the girl against her. "I miss him too."


End file.
